Sombre renaissance
by Bichtouille
Summary: Et si après tout ce qu'il a subit durant la 5ème année, Harry Potter n'était plus jamais le même ? Et s'il avait décidé de changer et de se rebeller contre ceux qui l'oppresse ? De n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour se décharger de tous ses fardeaux ? Découvrez sa sombre renaissance entre ruses, vérités, mensonges et faux semblants.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Voici donc ma toute 1ère fiction ici. Et bien sûr comme j'adore l'univers Harry Potter, quoi de mieux que de poster un fic sur ce sujet ? Bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, au moins j'aurais pris du plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Alors il n'y aura pas de Dark Harry, ni de slash, et en général pas trop de romance. Harry va changer c'est certain, mais comment, ça c'est mystère et boules de gomme !**

 **Assez de blabla, place au prologue, bonne lecture !**

* * *

SOMBRE RENAISSANCE

* * *

Prologue :

En règle générale, Harry James Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Travailleur (sauf en potions évidemment), agréable, gentil avec ses deux meilleurs amis, sincère et assez humble. A désormais 16 ans, il n'était pas rebelle pour ainsi dire, il n'avait touché qu'une seule fois aux cigarettes moldues, le whisky pur feu était plus un rêve qu'un souvenir et il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quiconque. Cependant parfois les choses changent… Et pas toujours dans le bon sens.

C'était l'un des derniers jours de vacances, à l'aube de la 6ème année à Poudlard, et le Survivant réfléchissait, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre barrée. Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 mois qu'il avait vu son parrain passer de l'autre côté du voile qui les séparerait à jamais, 2 mois qu'il avait quitté la seule forme parentale qui lui restait, 2 mois qu'il avait perdu le seul être avec lequel il pouvait parler sans gêne que ce soit par voie postale ou de vive voix. A cette idée, des larmes difficilement contenues jaillirent et coulèrent en silence de ses yeux d'émeraudes. Penser cela était vraiment terrible mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se noyer dans des flots de tristesse.

Alors qu'il recassait ses idées noires, une sublime chouette effraie de couleur sombre attira son attention, elle volait vers lui et tenait une grande enveloppe dans son bec doré. Sans perdre une minute et sortant de sa léthargie de ces derniers jours il sauta de son perchoir, ouvrit sa porte, ces derniers temps les Dursley se montraient étonnamment conciliants tant qu'il rentrait à l'heure du diner, mais Harry se doutait bien que c'était plus par souci de leur réputation que de son bien-être, dévala les marches, atterrit sur le gazon impeccablement tondu de son oncle et chercha la chouette du regard.

Celle-ci s'était posée sur la boite aux lettres de façon ironique et levait vers lui ses grands yeux d'ambre en attendant visiblement qu'il la décharge de son fardeau. Il ouvrit la missive et ce qu'il lut le fit passer par toutes les émotions. D'abord la joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie de nous, puis la perplexité et enfin la colère. C'était une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, directeur de son école, qui lui demandait s'il était possible qu'il l'accompagne quelque part demain soir en venant le chercher à Privet Drive. Il griffonna néanmoins une réponse positive, avec la plume mise dans le colis, automatiquement, regarda l'oiseau partir au loin puis s'assit pour réfléchir.

Ces derniers temps, à cause de la mort de Sirius et du gouffre que cela avait causé il s'était senti abandonné, pourtant il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, que son parrain ne serait pas content de le voir comme ça… Alors, il avait longuement réfléchi à la question et voulait se venger de tout ça, oublier sa vie, sa position de monsieur-je-suis-docile-avec-tout-le-monde et de Survivant, l'arme condamnée qu'il était, l'objet qu'on pouvait utiliser a sa guise en lui cachant la moitié des informations, qu'on gardait précieusement bouclé dans un village moldu avec plusieurs d'entre eux, des gens qu'il détestait. Oui, il en avait marre du pauvre étudiant fragile, qui devait toujours être sauvé et protégé dont toutes les décisions étaient prises a sa place.

Sa dernière « discussion » avec le directeur en avait été la preuve, celui ci pensait que ce dérapage et cet accès de colère étaient uniquement dus au chagrin mais Harry lui savait que ce n'était que le début de sa nouvelle vie, où il pourrait enfin faire des choix, laisser exploser ses sentiments et ne plus obéir a toutes ces règles qu'on lui imposait. Oui, aujourd'hui il savait, c'était décidé, il allait changer radicalement. Et la venue de Dumbledore allait être une première partie de son plan… oh oui ils allaient le redécouvrir. Et c'est sur ses jouissantes pensées qu'il remonta dans sa chambre et mit au point son plan pour le lendemain.

* * *

 **Et voilà le prologue d'écrit! Bon je vous l'accorde il est très court mais promis je reviens très vite avec la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Liberté et conditions

**Salut tout le monde ! D'abord merci pour la review, les follows et les favorites, ça fait plaisir et ça motive surtout comme c'est ma 1ère fiction ! Petites précisions sur le chapitre précédent et l'ensemble de l'histoire :**

 **-Le chapitre précédent était une sorte de petit prologue, désolée pour la longueur mais après tout va s'enchainer rapidement et longuement à la fois, promis !**

 **-L'histoire ne comportera pas de lemon ni de personnages OCC (bien qu'Harry sera différent, évidemment), il n'y aura pas de Dark Harry ni de YAOI, cependant je laisse le rating T pour les propos, insultes...etc qui resteront cependant modérés.**

 **-Le rythme de parution est encore à définir (si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser dans les reviews le rythme qui vous plairait le plus et j'essaierais de m'adapter) car j'ai du boulot autre, mais cette fiction me tient à cœur et je veux la poursuivre assidument ! Cela dit je ne pense pas publier tous les jours aujourd'hui étant un cas particulier, comme le prologue d'hier était court je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec si peu de matières… Je pense publier un nouveau chapitre environ toutes les semaines si ce n'est plus.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout, si mon histoire vous plait, j'en suis ravie, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture, voici donc le premier chapitre de « Sombre Renaissance »**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La lumière naturelle réveilla Harry qui se frotta les yeux, ayant vraiment mal dormi. D'abord il avait longuement réfléchi à son plan et était arrivé à la conclusion que le plus dur allait être de sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer… Ensuite, eh bien il aviserait. Car il était hors de question qu'il attende sagement le directeur, et de le laisser l'emmener tout aussi sagement je ne sais où, non, il voulait qu'il se rende compte que désormais il ferait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Ses pensées tourbillonnant follement dans son esprit il avait l'esprit de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Cependant il était déjà 8h et s'il voulait mettre à bien son plan il ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde. La veille, et au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, la tante Marge avait appelé les Dursley pour leur communiquer sa participation au salon du chien et avait donc requis leur présence afin de la soutenir dans ce qu'elle appelait « une épreuve canine de taille ». Le sorcier y avait vu sa meilleure chance de filer en douce de la maison, car même sa tante ne lui disait plus rien lorsqu'il sortait, il était sûr qu'avec sa valise, son balai volant, sa baguette et sa chouette il serait moins discret.

La famille se préparait déjà indiqua à Harry qu'ils rentreraient vers 18h et ordonna à celui-ci de ne surtout rien faire de louche pendant leur absence, le jeune sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de rire en pensant à son plan qui était largement ce qu'ils appelaient « quelque chose de louche » et ne tarda pas à rejoindre leur voiture, démarra et fila loin de Privet Drive. Aussitôt, Harry bondit de son lit, termina sa valise, la ferma d'un coup de pied, s'habilla en moldu, prit un peu d'argent à sa tante dans son sucrier « secret » et se mit à se demander comment il comptait filer vers Londre côté moldu (il se doutait que si Dumbledore et ses sbires le cherchait ça allait être sûrement d'abord du côté sorcier) avec toutes les protections qui existaient autour de la maison.

Premièrement, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore 17 ans, il fallait se montrer très prudent, ensuite, il ne pouvait prendre le magicobus comme lors de sa 3ème année car le contrôleur l'aurait de suite remarqué et par la même occasion griller sa couverture, non, il devait à tout prix se fondre dans la masse. Il ne savait pas non plus transplaner. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : y aller en volant sur son Nimbus. Enhardi à cette pensée, il s'installa sur son balai sitôt franchi les portes de la maison.

Restait à savoir comment transporter ses affaires sa malle et la cage de sa chouette. Il ne pouvait utiliser la magie sous peine d'être immédiatement démasqué, non, décidément il allait devoir la jouer finement. Il réfléchit un moment et se dit que la chouette pouvait très bien voler à ses côtés, elle était faite pour parcourir de longues distances après tout. Pour la cage et la malle il fut décidé qu'il en rachèterai une fois là bas. Il n'avait rien qu'il chérissait, sa carte des Maraudeurs, l'album photos de ses parents, le miroir de son parrain et sa baguette bien en sécurité dans ses poches, et il avait décidé dans son plan de se refaire une nouvelle garde-robe de toute façon.

Il frappa le sol, s'éleva dans les airs, et comme à chaque fois se sentit terriblement bien et grisé par le vent dans ses cheveux, la vitesse et les poussées d'adrénaline que le vol lui procurait. Souriant d'air extatique d'être enfin libre il survola les dernières maisons de Privet Drive avant de mettre le cap sur Londres. Quelques heures après il était enfin arrivé et malgré le talent de joueur de Quidditch qui le caractérisait, il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Enfin, il atterrit discrètement près d'un petit pub anglais (heureusement la nuit étant quasi tombée et ayant volé bien haut, il n'avait été repéré par aucun Moldu curieux) entra dans l'idée d'y passer quelques jours son balai caché derrière son dos.

-Bonjour, fit-il avec toute l'amabilité et la politesse dont il était capable ce qui n'était pas peu dire, j'aimerais réserver une chambre pour quelques jours.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'hôtesse entre deux âges d'une voix nasillarde, à quel nom je vous prie ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse, étant donné l'âge du client devant elle.

-Parkinson, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie en songeant à sa camarade acariâtre, Peter Parkinson reprit-il.

La femme finit par lui tendre une vieille clé rouillée où était inscrite le numéro 84.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, et elle fût, comme il s'était douté, assez miteuse. Le lit simple était collé dans un coin, le tapis aurait bien mérité un coup de balai, les vieux bibelots étaient moches à faire peur et la salle de bain paraissait antique et crasseuse. Cependant cela lui convenait bien assez et après avoir rangé son balai sous son lit et câliné quelques instants Hedwige, il décida d'aller visiter un peu sa nouvelle ville.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, il était 23h et Albus Dumbledore arrivait en personne dans la petite banlieue paisible qu'était Privet Drive. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entendit très distinctement Vernon Dursley pester contre « ces gens qui viennent sonner à une heure pareille ». La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur la figure violacée de l'oncle Vernon qui à cet instant était pétrifié de stupeur. Le directeur quant à lui était très légèrement étonné qu'Harry n'ai pas prévenu son oncle et sa tante de sa venue… Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il s'avança dans le vestibule devant une Pétunia choqué et un Dudley terrorisé. Toujours aucune trace du Survivant, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, où était-il donc ?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, _il_ n'est pas là, cracha Dursley père en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

Ce dernier crut ne pas avoir bien entendu.

-Pardonnez ma maladresse mais où est votre neveu ? demanda-t-il en toisant son interlocuteur, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés.

Cette fois ce fut sa femme qui répondit en faisant la grimace.

-Aucune idée, quand nous sommes partis ce matin il était là et ce soir à notre retour il avait tout simplement disparu, emportant avec lui son maudit oiseau et toutes ses affaires.

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait à toute vitesse, si Harry avait été attaqué il n'aurait pu prendre ses affaires et sa chouette…

Cela laissait l'unique possibilité, Harry Potter, le Survivant, leur Sauveur, s'était enfui. Mais où ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu…Place aux spéculations : qu'est ce qu'Harry va faire dans une ville moldue ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'Elu ? Sera-t-il récupéré par Dumbledore ou pire… ? Je suis consciente qu'il est aussi pas très long mais le prochain sera plus riche.**

 **Sur ce, à dans 1 semaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Changements et réactions

**Rappel** **: Présence d'insultes (qui restent très raisonnables) mais pas de Dark Harry, de Lemon et de couples (l'histoire est centrée sur Harry)**

 **Hello ! Encore une fois MERCI pour les reviews (j'espère que j'y ai toutes répondu d'ailleurs…) Vous avez dû remarquer que je ne publie finalement que maintenant, tout simplement par manque de temps, car à la base j'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais je le trouvais trop court donc j'ai préféré attendre pour vous en faire un plus riche en informations ! Je pense donc** **publier toutes les 2 semaines désormais.**

 **On passe donc au chapitre 2 intitulé « Changements, réactions et localisation » bon, j'avoue le titre est pas hyper significatif (même pas du tout) mais c'est le but ! Perso lire un chapitre où le nom indique tout ce qu'il va se passer me plait moyen… Sur ce, place au nouveau chapitre (qui sera bien plus long que le premier, 8 pages Word quand même) !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Harry Potter marchait dans une ruelle sombre seulement éclairée par un lampadaire qui produisait une lumière jaunâtre. Il frissonna, il était tard et il devait encore faire quelques mètres avant d'arriver à son hôtel. La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée pour l'adolescent, il avait d'abord visité un peu la petite banlieue, goûtant à la liberté avec plaisir, avait fait le tour des boutiques malheureusement presque toutes fermées à cause de l'heure, s'était promis de revenir le lendemain et avançait à présent dans la dernière allée qui le séparait de son lit, insouciant à la détresse d'un certain directeur.

Albus Dumbledore, car c'était lui, était en proie à une vraie confusion. Cette fois c'était la cata ! Leur Survivant avait disparu, comme ça, sans laissé de trace ! Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti. Il savait que ses relations avec les Dursley étaient très loin d'être roses mais jusque-là il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter Privet Drive ou les Mangemorts le trouverait. Et si le Ministère… Par Merlin ! Le Ministère avait un certain contrôle sur les jeunes sorciers non majeurs grâce à « la Trace », donc Harry devait également l'avoir ! Il devait à tout prix les contacter et espérer que le garçon utiliserait la magie pour qu'il puisse le retrouver… C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit son bureau en transplanant.

Le lendemain plusieurs choses avaient bougé.

Du côté magique, d'abord un article était paru, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, annonçant la disparition du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Dès lors, Dumbledore avait pu s'assurer que si Harry venait à utiliser la magie il serait vite prévenu de son emplacement. Il était sûr qu'il le ferait. Seulement, le directeur avait la crainte que Voldemort soit aussi sur sa piste et qu'il ne le retrouve avant lui.

Du côté moldu, Harry émergea du sommeil et se prépara à sortir pour réellement explorer la banlieue. Il arriva devant une vitrine présentant des vêtements moldus de haute qualité, il décida d'entrer et s'acheta par la même occasion plusieurs pulls en cachemire, des pantalons de toile qui lui allaient à merveille, et une paire de chaussures à la mode. L'adolescent était ravi, à Poudlard, la plupart du temps il portait son uniforme scolaire donc de ce côté-là il ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose, mais pour le reste il avait décidé d'arrêter de porter des vêtements basiques qui étaient loins de la mettre en valeur ou encore pire, les vieux de Dursley. Il s'arrêta devant la devanture d'en face proposant un service de tatouage… Il eût soudain une idée, quoi de mieux que de changer radicalement que de modifier carrément son apparence en se marquant à jamais ? Harry sourit à cette idée et passa la porte de la boutique, curieux malgré tout de connaitre cette pratique non-sorcière. Le tatoueur était un homme imposant, tatoué de partout évidemment, dont les rares cheveux résistants à la calvitie naissante et l'épaisse barbe semblaient châtains. Celui-ci reluquait le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer en plissant ses petits yeux marrons foncés.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais en savoir plus sur les tatouages, commença Harry d'une voix claire et assurée.

-Bien sûr, eh bien, d'abord un tatouage n'est pas à prendre à la légère, vous le garderez toute votre vie, alors il faut être sûr de votre choix. Ensuite, il existe plusieurs styles, formes et couleurs de tatouages, répondit le tatoueur. Avez-vous une idée précise ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry sortit de la boutique, satisfait, malgré la douleur lancinante de son avant-bras. Il l'avait placé ici de sorte qu'il soit au même endroit que la Marque des Ténèbres, de façon très ironique. D'abord bourru, son interlocuteur s'était avéré de très bons conseils et avait guidé l'adolescent dans son choix. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs choses et finalement son client s'était décidé pour un tatouage tout à fait unique. C'était un grand dessin noir représentant un grand lion à l'air majestueux dont la crinière s'enroulait superbement pour finalement former un serpent dont la langue fourchue semblait réelle. Autour, divers symboles sombres étaient ajoutés donnant ainsi plus de présence au tatouage dont un phénix qui symbolisait son envie de renaitre de ses cendres. Le jeune sorcier avait choisi le félin en référence à sa maison bien sûr, et le serpent car, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il aurait dû aller chez les Serpentard, et franchement en y réfléchissant bien il s'y serait peut-être plu malgré que tous ses occupants veuillent le tuer, le tout consolidé par sa capacité à parler le Fourchelang. En sortant, il était très fier d'avoir enfin fait quelque chose lui-même et surtout pour lui.

Tout son argent y était passé mais il se sentait libre, nouveau et incroyablement bien. Oui, un nouvel Harry Potter était né.

Le lendemain après une bonne douche froide, le Survivant réfléchissait encore et encore. La rentrée arrivait à grands pas et il devait rejoindre le monde sorcier d'ici peu afin de racheter toutes les affaires qu'il avait laissé chez les Dursley et aller à Poudlard. Il voulait aussi se perfectionner dans certaines matières notamment les potions et l'Occlumencie afin de parfaire son plan et se dit que quelques ouvrages seraient bénéfiques. Seulement voilà, pour faire ses emplettes il voulait encore être tranquille avant de devoir répondre inévitablement aux questions une fois arrivé au Château. L'adolescent se dit qu'un charme de Glamour ferait l'affaire, après tout, c'était un sort relativement simple et quasiment indétectable par les autres.

Au détour d'une ruelle et s'observa dans une vieille vitrine délabrée, il conjura alors un visage plus rond que le sien, des boucles blondes foncées et un nez plus relevé. Ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir finalement noir comme la nuit, ses lèvres se firent plus fines et plus rosées. Il devient également plus costaud et un brin plus grand. Au final, sa cicatrice disparue et sa vue améliorée, il ressemblait à n'importe qui et cette idée le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il se mit alors en route pour le chemin de Traverse, ses lunettes dans sa poche, un grand sourire sur son nouveau visage.

Albus Dumbledore soupirait de soulagement en lisant une lettre et mâchonnant une sucrerie citronnée, et pour cause, il savait enfin où était son précieux Survivant. L'alerte du Ministère avait en effet signalé qu'un sort de changement d'apparence venant de la baguette d'Harry Potter provenait d'un petit quartier dans l'Angleterre moldue. Immédiatement, il transplana dans la banlieue en question en se disant que ce sort était autant une bonne qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, désormais il ignorait la nouvelle tête d'Harry. Il allait devoir la jouer finement pour espérer le retrouver et enfin comprendre toute cette mascarade. Il n'y avait qu'un petit hôtel miteux dans cette ville, aussi le garçon avait dû obligatoirement y séjourner.

L'esprit de la femme à l'accueil qu'il pénétra le lui confirma, le Survivant avait bien dormi ici durant plusieurs jours, cependant il était parti dans la matinée en ayant l'intelligence, non _l'inconscience,_ de changer d'apparence seulement après avoir rendu les clés. Malgré lui, le jeune sorcier impressionnait le vieux directeur. Peut-être qu'il l'avait sous-estimé en fin de compte…

Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Lord Voldemort, assis hautainement sur son trône dans le Manoir où il avait élu domicile, avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier avec une attention toute particulière ce matin. Et pour cause, son pire ennemi avait disparu ! Immédiatement, il s'était évidemment demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi le gamin s'était détourné de Dumbledore pour partir de son côté sans laisser de trace ? Espérait-il qu'ainsi lui-même le laisserait tranquille ? Le Lord avait eu un rire sans joie, ironique et dangereux. S'il croyait réellement ça, ce gamin était encore plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait. Peu importe, cela dit. S'il était dans la nature, seul, c'était un excellent moyen de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de lui. C'est donc sur cette idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, satisfait et avec une lueur vicieuse dans son regard carmin, rassembla ses fidèles.

De son côté, Harry arriva au Chemin de Traverse, toujours sous sa nouvelle apparence. Il racheta rapidement les différentes affaires nécessaires pour chaque matière avec les quelques gallions qui lui restaient. Finalement, au détour d'une ruelle, l'adolescent remarqua une petite boutique dont il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là avant. Faisant fît de ses réflexions, il entra, une petite clochette tintant et la vendeuse arrivant devant lui. La femme devait avoir une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années tout au plus, elle portait une robe de sorcière verte bouteille qui contrastait avec ses cheveux extrêmement foncés ramenés en une longue tresse compliquée. Ses yeux clairs ressortaient de sa peau délicatement hâlée et semblaient pétiller mais pas comme Dumbledore, plutôt comme ceux de quelqu'un de très malicieux et intelligent. Il émanait d'elle une grande sagesse et une puissance magique indiscutable.

Aussitôt que son regard se fût posé sur lui, elle lui adressa un sourire narquois de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Cela mit vite mal à l'aise le Survivant qui détourna le regard.

« _Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, elle ne sait pas qui je suis, elle ne sait pas qui je suis… », Se répétait-il avec force._

Lorsqu'il se força de nouveau à accrocher le sien, la femme se décida enfin à parler.

\- Que vous faut-il jeune homme ? Nous avons un peu de tout ici, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais captivante.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais m'améliorer dans certains cours, comme la potion et…l'étude de l'Occlumencie.

En général, il n'était pas particulièrement prudent de demander des livres traitant de l'Occlumencie, mais Harry n'avait guère le choix, ses maigres défenses mentales étaient vraiment une faiblesse, et puis de toute façon, la vendeuse ignorait à qui elle avait affaire.

Celle-ci agrandît encore plus son sourire et l'enjoigna à la suivre un peu plus loin. Et en effet, des livres de toutes sortes étaient éparpillés sur des étagères. Le jeune homme en ouvrit un au hasard et tomba sur une technique rare de métamorphose humaine. Ses yeux parcourant les lignes, il ne remarqua pas que la vendeuse s'était postée juste derrière lui avant qu'elle ne chuchote de sa voix captivante tout près de son oreille.

-Dites-moi que fait un Harry Potter en fuite et activement recherché dans mon humble échoppe ?

A ces mots, le Survivant sentit son sang se glacer, son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses mains trembler. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme avait pu deviner qui il était. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais, le Survivant choisit de dire la vérité.

-Je cherche des livres, je vous l'ai dit, fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait impassible.

La sorcière, pas dupe, se contenta d'hausser les sourcils ce qui fit réfléchir le garçon quant à sa douteuse impassibilité.

Il attendait, sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait aisément le renvoyer en enfer, juste en alertant quelques Aurors ou pire, Voldemort, lui-même. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, ses yeux brillant toujours intensément posés sur lui, d'une manière incessante et intimidante, bien consciente de ses réflexions et de ses appréhensions.

Finalement, elle lui indiqua quelques manuels, très utiles à son plan « Nouveau Harry » et lorsqu'il voulut régler elle refusa ses gallions en disant que c'était gratuit pour lui, son regard sans faille, toujours fixé sur le jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci sortit de la boutique, franchement perdu. Cette femme l'intriguait. Alors qu'elle aurait bien pu le dénoncer elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder, comme si elle voulait sonder son âme. Et surtout sa plus grande interrogation restait le fait qu'elle ait pu le reconnaitre en dépit du sortilège. Décidément, il ne restait jamais incognito plus de quelques jours…

Mais heureusement, sur le Chemin de Traverse, il restait encore quelques personnes ignorant identité, et pas des moindres ! Voldemort avait en effet envoyé quelques-uns de ses mangemorts afin d'espionner et de surveiller Londres en restant discret et avec seule consigne de ramener le Survivant _vivant._ De même, Albus Dumbledore, arpentait les pavés à sa recherche en commençant à penser que c'était peine perdue, jamais il ne pourrait déterminer qui était Harry ici, avec toute la foule présente pour faire ses derniers achats…

De son côté, Harry avait mis ces quelques jours de liberté à profit en s'efforçant de pratiquer l'Occlumencie, et en lisant avec application ses livres. Désormais, il connaitrait déjà certaines potions à préparer en 6ème année, ainsi que des astuces pour rattraper le coup si sa mixture dérapait… En bref, il était très satisfait de lui, car, même si au début il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit comme lui avait indiqué son infâme professeur l'année précédente, au fil des jours, il avait appris à se construire une barrière mentale, comme indiqué dans le manuel, et s'était constitué un rempart plutôt solide.

Un soir, tard, après s'être exercé, il décida de descendre de sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour boire un verre dans la salle du rez de chaussée, toujours sous sa nouvelle apparence.

Dans le même temps, Albus Dumbledore, épuisé par toutes ses recherches, se rendit dans le premier bar qu'il trouva, dans l'espoir de se rafraichir un peu. C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, très peu rempli à cause de l'heure plus que tardive. Le directeur repéra une table occupé seulement d'un jeune homme et se dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il en se postant devant celui-ci, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, est ce que je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'est guère prudent de se trouver seul en ces temps troubles.

Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, leva les yeux de son deuxième verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et sursauta en reconnaissant les lunettes en demi-lune, le ton paisible, le long nez aquilin, la longue barbe argenté, et surtout ces yeux bleus perçants…

Par Merlin, il avait Dumbledore devant lui ! Il s'enjoignit au calme cependant et renforça ses barrières mentales. Jamais l'homme ne pourrait deviner qui il était s'il restait serein et poli, _normal_.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il alors, un sourire timide ornant ses lèvres, l'alcool l'aidant fortement à paraitre vulnérable, vous avez parfaitement raison.

Dumbledore s'assit, et le barman vint prendre sa commande. Le directeur lui indiqua qu'il prendrait « comme d'habitude », Harry recommanda un énième Whisky malgré son état bien avancé, le vieil fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et le silence retomba.

Le serveur revint avec la boisson du Survivant et un curieux mélange qui s'avéra être une boisson fortement alcoolisée coupée au citron. Décidément, rien ne change, pensa Harry avec amertume. Car, même si, il devait jouer son rôle de sorcier banal, au fond de lui, le ressentiment envers le vieil homme tordait ses entrailles et menaçait de ressortir sur son visage. Il se força à se détendre et à reprendre son expression polie et détachée devant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Il avait quasiment réussi, lorsque, sans signe avant-coureur, il ressentit un picotement dans sa cicatrice. Les sens en alerte, il se redressa légèrement et se concentra pour maintenir Voldemort hors de sa tête. Hélas, c'était peine perdu, ses défenses mentales cédèrent et il se retrouva projeté à l'intérieur de son ennemi, ne pouvant que se réjouir que son interlocuteur ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et semblait heureusement plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Par-pardonnez moi Maître…Harry Potter reste introuvable... malgré nos recherches… Je…

Voldemort poussa un cri de colère et envoya son mangemort s'étaler contre le mur en pierre du vieux château. Ce maudit gamin lui échappait encore et toujours ! Et malgré son espion au ministère qui lui avait rapporté que le Survivant était désormais déguisé et donc très difficilement reconnaissable, aucun des mangemorts qu'il avait envoyé un peu partout ne l'avait retrouvé. Il fallait donc tout faire soi-même ! Cependant, même s'il était sûr qu'il le saurait dès qu'il verrait Potter, nouvelle apparence ou pas, le Lord noir répugnait à se révéler au grand jour, préférant instaurer un climat de terreur hésitante, il se devait de retrouver ce fichu gosse et lui faire payer. C'est sur cette pensée sadique, et en imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à son ennemi qu'il convoqua Lucius Malefoy.

De son côté Harry commençait à sentir sa cicatrice palpiter dangereusement, son visage devint pâle comme la mort et ses yeux vitreux, il savait qu'il devait se réveiller mais il devait absolument en apprendre plus. C'est pourquoi malgré le danger que Dumbledore se rende compte de tout, il continua son observation.

-Maître ? fit le concerné en ayant l'air étonné sous son masque impassible de fier Sang pur.

-Lucius, je pars cette nuit à la recherche de Potter, occupe-toi de mes affaires en mon absence, mais ne commets pas d'erreur, c'est clair ? s'enquit la voix froide de son seigneur.

-Limpide Monseigneur.

Satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana dans une sombre ruelle de Londres…

Mais le Survivant ne put en supporter plus, il avait dépassé les limites et sa cicatrice, bien qu'invisible, le lui faisait savoir. Se tenant le front des deux mains en se retenant de hurler, il sortit du pub sous le regard étonné de son voisin.

Dumbledore parut d'abord consterné et puis soudain… La lumière se fit dans son _brillant_ esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Qui pouvait souffrir en se tenant le front et être ici à Londres à part Harry Potter, le Survivant disparu, recherché depuis plusieurs jours ? N'y tenant plus, il se leva rapidement de son siège et se précipita à la suite du garçon.

-Harry ? dit-il en avisant la silhouette patraque qui se retenait au mur.

Ce dernier leva difficilement les yeux vers lui et se retint de justesse de crier de frustration. Merde ! Après tant d'heures passées en étant caché, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse ainsi attrapé, c'était révoltant, humiliant, bref, vraiment nul.

-Finite Incantatem, prononça le vieil homme en visant l'adolescent qui se remettait difficilement, l'alcool n'aidant visiblement pas.

En effet, Harry voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, sa respiration était erratique après sa vision et il songea avec amertume qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'affaiblir ainsi. Et le sort le toucha.

Ses yeux redevinrent deux émeraudes scintillantes, la célèbre marque en forme d'éclair reprit sa place sur son front moite accompagnée de ses cheveux noirs indomptables. Sa morphologie se fit de nouveau chétive et il ne pût que chausser ses lunettes, sa mauvaise vue bien vite retrouvée. Il put alors constater que le visage de son directeur était on ne peut plus soulagé et le regardait d'un air bienveillant tellement sincère qu'il eût des hauts de cœur, dont le whisky était étranger cette fois.

Impression de malaise renforcée par la voix moqueuse et froide qui s'éleva dans l'ombre.

-Alors, Potter de retour ?

Ce dernier se releva malgré sa tête qui tournait et ses jambes flageolantes et sortit sa baguette bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par cet homme. Dumbledore avait fait de même et s'était dressé devant son protégé malgré le fait qu'il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de le revoir.

-Tom, chuchota le vieux sorcier.

Le Lord siffla de mépris comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom.

-Cette fois, vieux fou, s'en est fini de toi et de ton prétendu sauveur, répliqua celui-ci en levant sa baguette.

Cependant Dumbledore ne le voyait pas de cet œil là et s'engagea dans le combat avec force.

Pendant ce temps Harry faisait tourner ses méninges. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus il ne savait même pas se défendre et qu'il devait s'en remettre à quelqu'un. Ceci l'amena à se tourner vers les quelques objets qu'il avait acheté récemment, dont une fiole magique qui enveloppait la ou les personnes choisies d'une brume anti sortilèges. Harry savait parfaitement que Dumbledore allait profiter de ce moment pour l'emmener sûrement à Poudlard, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait y retourner de toute façon et il préférait s'y rendre en un seul morceau.

Soudain, la brume fit son effet et Voldemort se retrouva impuissant, ce qui le mit dans une rage folle, il continuait néanmoins à essayer de contrer les effets de ce brouillard magique, sans succès.

Comme prévu, le vieil homme se précipita sur Harry pour le faire transplané avec lui. Pourtant quand il s'agrippa a l'avant-bras du jeune homme celui-ci ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Les yeux exorbités, et si… ? Albus souleva sa manche pour y découvrir non pas, merci Merlin, la Marque des Ténèbres, mais une sorte de tatouage moldu encore légèrement enflammé. Faisant difficilement fi de cette découverte pour le moins étonnante, il saisit son autre bras et s'enfuit dans la nuit sans entendre le hurlement dévastateur de colère du Lord noir.

L'atterrissage brutal coupa le souffle déjà chaotique du Survivant. Il tomba à genoux dans le bureau du Directeur. Le whisky se rappelant à lui, de la bile acide remonta et il vomit violemment sur le sol, avant de s'évanouir sous le choc de tout ce qu'il avait vécu en une soirée.

Et ce fût le noir total.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je le répète mais je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt, et le chapitre était prêt à cette date, cependant je l'ai trouvé bien trop court et comme j'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant d'avoir un chapitre plus consistant le voilà un peu plus tard mais vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'un chapitre insipide d'à peine 1000 mots non ? Bref, donc comme je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment et pas là certains weekend je pense maintenir ce rythme c'est-à-dire, un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour vous mais j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible quand même ! Sinon j'espère également qu'il vous a plu, on rentre plus dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Qui est cette mystérieuse sorcière à la boutique ? Comment va se passer les retrouvailles Harry-tout le monde ? ….**

 **Sur ceux à dans 2 semaines (maximum) sûrement fin de semaine comme aujourd'hui!**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Surprise et duel

Hello tout le monde !

Et oui enfin les vacances ! Mon cadeau de Noel (oui en retard mais bon…) sera donc le nouveau chapitre ) D'ailleurs je change de méthode pour éviter les petits retards : à peine fini je me remets à l'écriture du prochain (ça fait partit de mes bonnes résolutions 2016 lol)

Bref assez de blabla, merci pour vos reviews évidemment, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça me permet de m'améliorer et c'est très motivant !

Sans plus attendre voici le 3ème chapitre de « Sombre Renaissance » intitulé "Surprise et duel"

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne put que distinguer du blanc partout autour de lui. Une forte odeur d'antiseptique flottait dans l'air et une femme s'affairait autour de lui.

L'infirmerie, évidemment.

 _Génial._

\- Enfin réveillé, jeune homme ? Mon garçon, j'ignore ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais vous avez vécu de sacrées choses et auriez pu être plus mal en point, c'est une chance que le professeur Dumbledore vous ait retrouvé, fit Mme Pomfresh.

Une chance, vraiment ? pensa Harry, en retenant à grande peine une grimace.

Il était en effet frustré et mécontent d'être de retour à Poudlard dans ces conditions, certes, il avait prévu d'y retourner mais pas de cette manière et sûrement pas accompagné de Dumbledore.

L'adolescent se renfrogna et s'enfonça davantage sous ses couvertures tandis que son _cher_ directeur entrait dans l'infirmerie, l'air soulagé de le trouver en un seul morceau.

Il s'arrêta à son chevet, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui tapota la jambe, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- Harry, mon garçon tu nous a fait une belle peur…commença le vieil homme, personnellement, je...

Il ne put aller plus loin, frappé par l'air indifférent et blasé d'Harry. Le vieux sorcier ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait ne plus lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé quand il l'avait retrouvé… Stupéfait, et soucieux mais conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du Survivant ainsi, il sortit de la salle en lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement, tandis que l'infirmière en faisait de même.

De son côté, le garçon était fatigué et avait le corps endoloris. Aucune chance qu'il n'écoute son professeur dans cet état et même en pleine forme, il y avait trop de rancœur en lui pour ça… Il détestait son directeur pour l'avoir forcé à se battre alors qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent paumé. Il était orphelin, _bordel_! Seul, sans parents, sans parrain… Il était tellement perdu face a tout ça.

Face à son destin de Survivant et tout ce que ça impliquait. Il exécrait Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pour tous ces meurtres, les meurtres des membres de sa famille, d'innocents, et évidemment son acharnement à vouloir le tuer… Il en voulait à Dumbledore de vouloir faire de lui, une arme à cette foutue guerre, de lui donner tant de devoirs... Il ne savait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien entendre, en avait assez de toutes ces responsabilités… Harry désirait juste vivre comme les autres, sans une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, être normal pour une fois, se lever le matin sans se demander si ce serait la dernière fois, rentrer chez lui accompagné de ses deux parents aimants, organiser des repas avec toute sa famille, rigoler avec ses amis sans se soucier d'autre chose… Oui, c'était là son plus grand rêve.

Et si Voldemort et Dumbledore ne s'étaient pas autant acharnés à lui pourrir la vie, il aurait eu une chance de le vivre. Ravalant ses larmes, de colère et de tristesse, il se promit une chose à lui-même, jamais plus ces deux-là ne lui ferait de mal et désormais il s'appliquerait à les faire souffrir autant que lui-même avait souffert.

Le Survivant s'endormit alors, le cœur en miettes d'avoir repensé à tout ça, mais l'esprit résolu.

Au château de Voldemort, celui-ci était en proie à deux émotions différentes. D'abord la colère intense et immense, par Salazar ce sale gamin avait une nouvelle fois réussi à lui filer entre les doigts ! Maudit soit il ! Mais aussi l'incompréhension, depuis quand Potter était en colère et dégouté de son directeur ? Mais il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage… Les lèvres quasi inexistantes du Lord s'étirèrent alors en un sourire vicieux.

\- Severus, scanda-t-il de sa voix froide et désagréable.

Le Mangemort, qui s'était reculé au fond de la salle avec tous les autres en voyant son Maître autant en colère s'avança impassiblement vers ce dernier.

\- Maître ? s'enquit le professeur de potions.

\- Dis-moi, susurra Voldemort en plongeant son regard carmin dans celui, sombre et stoïque, de son fidèle espion, savais-tu que Potter avait cessé de porter allégeance à Dumbledore ?

Si le léger écarquillement des yeux de Rogue était un signe de surprise il n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre et se reprit rapidement.

\- Non Maître, je l'ignorais totalement, pour autant que je sache, Potter était encore totalement d'accord avec les idéaux de la _Lumière_ , et avait une inébranlable confiance en Dumbledore. Cependant, j'imagine que la mort de ce vieux chien galeux de Black l'a considérablement affaibli et l'a peut-être fait perdre ses convictions, Maître.

\- Peut-être, en effet…, souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, perdu dans ses pensées. Garde un œil sur lui cette année et viens me faire des rapports réguliers dans ce cas, Severus.

Acquiesçant, l'homme se détourna et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Oh et Severus…, l'homme avait cessé de regarder ailleurs et avait désormais ses yeux rouges carmin fixés sur lui, surtout ne me déçois pas.

La voix était basse mais dangereuse. Essayant de ne pas paraitre effrayé par ce regard et cette tonalité glaciale, il déglutit et hocha la tête simplement. Rogue savait par expérience que les Doloris du Lord étaient destructeurs autant mentalement que physiquement et que depuis le fiasco du Ministère l'été dernier, ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers.

 _Putain_ , pensa-t-il, ce métier d'agent double allait finir par le tuer.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les choses n'avaient que peu évolués. Le Survivant restait froid envers le Directeur qui passait le voir à l'infirmerie régulièrement et plus distant envers ses deux meilleurs amis qu'auparavant.

\- Harry, oh Harry j'ai eu tellement peur… Tu es parti comme ça sans rien dire, tout le monde était à ta recherche…, s'était écrié Hermione, les yeux brillants, à peine arrivée près du lit de l'adolescent.

\- Ouais mon pote, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?, renchérissait Ron à la fois soulagé et en colère.

Toujours les mêmes questions.

 _Où étais tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

Malgré le fait qu'il était content que ses amis s'inquiètent de son sort, il avait décidé d'éviter de leur répondre franchement. Ils ne comprendraient pas et de toute façon il ne voulait plus que toutes les personnes proches de lui meurent, il devait arrêter de s'affaiblir en sentiments. Car, après tout, le taux de mortalité des proches de Harry Potter étaient on ne peut plus élevé. Il ignorait s'il leur confierait un jour ses idées, il voulait rester seul pour le moment, il valait donc mieux rester légèrement distant pour éviter de souffrir et se concentrer sur son but premier : se venger.

Ainsi, une petite semaine passa et il put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, fuyant par la même occasion les dizaines de tests hebdomadaires vraiment ennuyants. Mais qui dit sortir dit aussi se montrer au grand jour et ainsi subir encore les mêmes regards interrogateurs et les mêmes questions emplies de colère, de tristesse ou de pitié, au choix.

Alors qu'Harry se rendait à son dortoir Gryffondor habituel, il vit une foule d'élèves se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Intrigué, pour ce qu'il en savait la rentrée devait déjà avoir lieu et donc le repas de début d'année également, il suivit le mouvement. Plus loin il rencontra Dean Thomas qui, après les habituelles interrogations, auxquelles il répondit, aussi évasif que d'habitude, lui apprit qu'en raison de deux événements, le banquet avait été repoussé à aujourd'hui.

La première le concernait évidemment, le fait que tout le monde magique était occupé à le chercher, et l'avait enfin trouvé avait retardé la date.

La deuxième le surprit cependant, il semblerait que Dumbledore avait enfin réussit à trouver un nouveau professeur de DCFM seulement la veille et souhaitait donc l'organiser aujourd'hui pour le présenter convenablement.

Le jeune sorcier pénétra donc dans le Grande Salle, suivit du regard encore plus qu'habituellement si c'était possible, s'assit non loin de ses meilleurs amis –il était encore leur ami cependant il veillerait à faire attention- et se prépara à écouter un long et ennuyeux discours de début d'année de son directeur. Cependant, alors qu'il parcourait les différentes maisons du regard, il sentit très nettement se détacher une paire d'yeux fixée sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il se retourna pour regarder la table des professeurs et s'arrêta immédiatement sur un nouveau professeur.

Les cheveux sombres, une belle robe, le regard pénétrant de malice…

 _La femme de la boutique !_

Clignant des yeux et passablement surpris, il détourna le regard de ces yeux moqueurs et se força à réfléchir, n'écoutant pas un seul mot du début de la tirade de Dumbledore, qui s'était à présent levé pour parler.

Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était forcément elle le nouveau professeur de DCFM, c'était le seul poste vacant chaque année.

Soudain, il devient attentif aux mots du directeur.

\- Je voudrais également vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Loreleî Callistoria.

La jeune femme se leva fièrement et inclina élégamment la tête en réponse aux nombreux applaudissements, pour la plupart masculins. En effet, en plus d'être de toute beauté, son nom envié de Lady Callistoria, dernière représentante de cette très vieille famille célèbre et possédant une immense fortune avait de quoi envouter bon nombres de prétendants.

Pour sa part, Harry était plutôt curieux de voir la manière dont elle allait gérer son premier cours.

Décidément, cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos…

\- Harry James Potter, je te parle ! s'exclama Hermione en fixant l'adolescent en face d'elle qui l'ignorait superbement depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Ce dernier réprima une grimace, par Merlin, il l'adorait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait ! Relevant enfin les yeux de son petit déjeuner, il la regarda, impassible, un sourcil levé.

La jeune fille, troublé par ce regard si peu commun à son ami, toujours si prévenant et gentil, reprit sa phrase.

\- J-je disais juste que nous allions commencer par DFCM ce matin, j'ai hâte de voir notre nouveau professeur. Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse de voir la réaction du Survivant.

\- Si.

Un mot. Dénué d'émotion.

Et le sorcier se leva et esquiva habilement mais gracieusement la foule d'élèves qui commençaient à se lever pour aller en classe.

Hermione se mordit la langue et observa Ron, perdu dans son assiette comme d'habitude. Elle essaya alors de faire le point sur ce qu'elle constatait de différent chez son ami.

D'abord, il était plus fermé, comme s'il avait un secret qu'il cherchait à cacher. Sa puissance magique semblait être encore plus puissante et il contrôlait parfaitement toutes ses émotions, lui qui d'habitude était un livre ouvert pour quiconque, était désormais un masque froid et stoïque. Il semblait aussi plus mature comme s'il avait appris quelque chose ou pris une décision et s'y tenait. En effet, Harry était plus calme, plus réfléchi, indéniablement plus beau, plus _classe,_ il respirait la puissance et le charme, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience et n'avait sans doute rien fait pour paraître plus impressionnant, lui qui voulait toujours paraître inaperçu _._ Elle se doutait que la mort de Sirius et sa confrontation l'avait affecté mais pas à ce point.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'être admirative des changements de son meilleur ami mais espérait seulement que ce n'était pas de mauvais augure…

Harry entra dans la salle, s'assit calmement à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis, sortit ses affaires et attendit avec une pointe de curiosité dissimulée que le cours de DCFM commence. Hermione le fixa un moment puis détourna les yeux, résolue à suivre le cours. Ron se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, qu'Harry lui retourna à l'instant où leur professeur pénétra dans la pièce. Son arrivée arrêta toutes les conversations et instinctivement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Et pour cause, elle dégageait une aura stupéfiante, et c'est ainsi qu'elle leur parla, une fois arrivée au-devant de la salle, de son habituelle voix douce et cultivée.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM car il y a quelques jours j'ai eu l'envie de revenir à Poudlard pour y enseigner tout ce que je sais à de jeunes sorciers avec l'espoir que mon savoir dans cette matière soit bénéfique. Je sais déjà que vous avez eu plusieurs professeur différents dans cette matière, le professeur Quirrell, certains élèves déglutirent, le professeur Lockhart, d'autres affichèrent des mines moqueuses, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Maugrey, et le professeur Ombrage, finit-elle, faisant fi des mines tantôt dégoutées, tantôt nostalgiques des élèves à l'entente des noms.

Un seul élève n'avait pas bronché en entendant cela. Harry Potter s'était contenté d'énumérer dans sa tête chaque nom, pensif. Presque la moitié avait un rapport avec _Voldemort_ , à cette pensée, ses poings se crispèrent, et lorsque il arriva à Ombrage, il ne put empêcher un tic nerveux d'animer son visage. Il serra les dents. Ombrage, cette salope qui l'avait forcé avec son propre sang une phrase idiote qu'il garderait toute sa vie.

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ Oui, se dit-il en regardant de nouveau sa main, le message était toujours aussi visible, et le resterai.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Loreileî s'était arrêté de parler et l'observait. Il n'entendit pas non plus que leur professeur l'appelait.

\- M Potter? M. Potter? M. Potter!

Relevant la tête, celui-ci semblait émerger d'un songe, et alors qu'il prit conscience que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il constata que son professeur attendait visiblement qu'il réagisse. Il répondit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Heu, présent ?

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et Harry grogna de mécontentement, il détestait que les profs le rende ridicule. Cependant les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent d'amusement et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire indulgent au jeune homme.

\- Je disais donc, Mr Potter, que je débuterais ce cours par une introduction en pratique et j'aurais donc besoin d'un partenaire en duel. Selon mes collègues, vous êtes le meilleur élève dans cette matière, aussi ai-je pensé à vous.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant inspira et finit par acquiescer.

\- Bien, reprit une Loreileî rayonnante, alors allons y.

Se fondre dans la masse ? Hum, raté. Mais au moins il pourrait s'entrainer voir s'améliorer en duel.

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et écarta les tables de façon à leur laisser plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'espace.

Harry se leva alors, sortit sa propre baguette et marcha d'un pas souple vers son professeur.

\- Les règles sont simples, Mr Potter, tous les sortilèges sont autorisés à part, évidemment, les impardonnables et les sorts de magie noire.

L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête, légèrement étonné de cette liberté, d'habitude les professeurs rechignaient à utiliser _tous_ les sorts, et se mit en position de combat, à l'instar de Loreileî, les yeux fixés sur lui. Le premier sort ne tarda pas à franchir les lèvres de son adversaire.

-Impédimenta, souffla-t-elle

Le Survivant s'y était préparé et ne murmura qu'un vague Protego, avant de répliquer par un Expelliarmus, sa signature.

La femme se protégea à son tour et lança un sortilège de découpe qu'il évita habilement. Ainsi commença un sombre et violent ballet, où chacun essayait de déterminer les pas de cette danse complexe où deux puissances semblaient se confronter, les sorts fusaient de toute part, s'enchainaient et aucun ne ménageait son adversaire.

\- Silence!

Le Survivant se retrouva soudain privé de sa voix. Ce constat le mit légèrement en colère ce qui accentua le sourire de son adversaire. Bien sûr, il restait la magie dite « silencieuse » mais ayant seulement lu la théorie il n'était pas sûr de réussir ces sorts informulés et ça son professeur le savait. Elle en profita donc pour lancer une table dans sa direction qu'il n'évita que d'un bond. Malheureusement elle répliqua par un Tarrentallegra qu'il ne put éviter.

Avec une pointe d'émotion au souvenir du sort qui avait touché Neville lors de cette fameuse nuit au Ministère, il sentit ses jambes parcourues d'un tremblement incontrôlable, mais il était toujours sous l'influence du sortilège de mutisme…

Il inspira profondément et se concentra intensément. Le mot était dans son esprit, il appela sa magie, fit le vide, ne se souciant que de son sort, le répétant mentalement inlassablement, et pria pour que cela marche.

Finie.

Aussitôt, ses jambes redevinrent immobiles et il se trouva de nouveau capable de parler. Se relevant prestement devant l'air à la fois ébahi et ravi de son professeur, il répliqua par un Croque cheville bien senti. La jeune femme arrêta le sortilège et renvoya un sort de découpe qu'il arrêta à son tour par une immense bulle de protection. Recommença alors le duel aussi violemment si ce n'est plus que précédemment.

Cependant, l'adolescent commençait à fatiguer, il combattait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et il avait dû user beaucoup de lui-même dans le sortilège informulé, certes il avait travaillé et avait amélioré sa technique et possédait une magie plus forte qu'avant mais quand même, il avait encore des progrès à faire en terme d'endurance. Il se concentra alors pour lancer un dernier sortilège.

\- Expelliarmus, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Malheureusement, son adversaire semblait s'y être attendue puisqu'elle conjura un bouclier à effet « renvoi à l'envoyeur ».

Harry ne put que regarder sa baguette s'envoler pour atterrir dans la main de son professeur.

\- Eh bien, Mr Potter, elle se redressa élegamment, avec pour seul témoin du combat un souffle plus saccadé qu'à l'ordinaire et les cheveux légérement décoiffés, on peut dire que ce combat était… intéressant.

Celui-ci se remit droit à son tour en grimaçant, le duel l'ayant grandement fatigué et blesser superficiellement.

\- Très bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir, pour le prochain cours je vous demanderais simplement ce que Mr Potter aurait pu faire pour éviter de se faire désarmer.

Le rictus d'Harry s'intensifia, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle et qu'on analyse son _échec_. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du prévoir l'action de son adversaire et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même.

Merde, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à faire payer Voldemort si jamais il se présentait à lui, s'il se faisait simplement désarmer comme un débutant.

Le Survivant se dirigea alors vers sa table pour prendre ses affaires, étant le dernier encore en classe avec Loreleî. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et l'observa un sourire en coin.

\- C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry sans relever la tête de son sac.

Le sourire du professeur s'intensifia de façon mystérieuse et un brin moqueur quand elle croisa les yeux émeraude de son élève.

C'était une question rhétorique de toute façon, elle savait qu'il savait.

\- Bonne journée Mr Potter, finit-elle doucement alors qu'il se dirigeait, légèrement renfrogné de ne pas savoir le _pourquoi_ , vers la porte.

Elle le regarda partir, un léger sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il l'avait peut être reconnu mais elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer tous ses secrets.

Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

* * *

 **Voilà** , un autre chapitre bouclé !

Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, puisque on rentre plus dans le vif du sujet, surtout avec les sentiments de Harry très dur à décrire.

En gros, si je devais résumer son état d'esprit : il n'aime plus Dumbledore, il veut se venger de Voldemort, il en a marre de son statut de Survivant, mais reste ami quand même avec Hermione et Ron même s'il est un plus peu froid qu'avant. Il contrôle mieux ses émotions et sa magie qui est plus puissante, il s'est amélioré dans certaines matières et a plus de connaissances en tout. Voilà, voilà.

Le prochain arriva, je l'espère, avant deux semaines mais bon, on sait jamais quand l'inspiration pointe le bout de son nez…

Sinon j'ai bien une idée pour me motiver à écrire plus vite… Les _**REVIEWS**_ :p

Sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça booste grandement et c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **(Aussi, je suis devenue Beta Reader, donc si vous recherchez...Envoyez moi un message et je me ferais une joie de vous aider du mieux que je peux!)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rebellion et retrouvailles

Et oui, me revoilà déjà de retour, pour publier ce chapitre 4, mais comme vos reviews m'ont motivé et que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, me revoilà.

Les reviews parlons-en. Lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, j'ai reçu 4 ou 5 reviews de plus, cependant en allant sur le site il y en a qu'une d'affichée… Heureusement, il m'est possible d'y répondre grâce au mail me les indiquant, je peux aller sur le compte de la personne et lui répondre en MP via le site. Lorsque je clique sur le lien me menant normalement à la review, cependant, ça me met error… Et le pire c'est que sur mon autre fic, j'ai eu 4 reviews et seulement reçu 1 mail… bref galère et frustration totale ! J'espère que ce petit problème sera vite réglé, mais du coup suis-je la seule dans ce cas-là ?

Sinon, certains s'interrogent sur la nouvelle prof de DFCM… Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, au risque de gâcher l'intrigue… Vous en apprendrez tout au long de l'histoire )

En ne vous gavant pas plus, voici le 4ème chapitre de « Sombre Renaissance »

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'Harry se rendit à son cours suivant, en l'occurrence, potions.

Cependant, même s'il n'aimait toujours pas la matière, il avait, pendant l'été, acquis quelques notions utiles qui lui faciliteront sûrement grandement la vie. C'est donc, légèrement plus confiant qu'il se rendit à son cours.

Severus arriva rapidement dans le cachot et se prépara à tester et observer Potter afin de faire son rapport au Lord. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il alla se poster devant lui, les yeux plissés et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

\- Tiens Potter, vous revoilà parmi nous. En espérant que cette petite escapade soit bénéfique à vos pathétiques mixtures… fit le professeur d'un ton doucereux.

Refusant de capituler, Harry redressa la tête et fixa le visage honni de son interlocuteur, sans ciller.

\- Bien évidemment, _monsieur_ , répondit-il d'un ton sérieux mais légèrement moqueur.

\- Fort bien, alors vous pourrez sans doute m'expliquer en quoi consiste la potion d'Amnésie et ses composants.

C'est ainsi que le cours passa, Rogue avait testé les connaissances du Survivant à plusieurs reprises, testant par la même occasion son caractère. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché et répondu d'une voix neutre, sans jamais se tromper. Quand arriva l'heure de préparation des potions, sa mixture était parfaite.

Evidemment, son professeur l'avait seulement qualifié de « passable » mais Harry savait que les ouvrages achetés pendant sa fuite l'avaient beaucoup aidé et que, en se concentrant un peu, il avait fini par réussir pour la première fois, sa potion.

De son côté, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, Severus était impressionné par les progrès de son élève et stupéfait des changements de celui-ci. Il semblait plus se contrôler et ne répondait plus vertement à la moindre petite remarque, il avait également, comme tout le monde, remarqué la puissance magique qui avait augmenté chez Potter.

Décidément, son Maitre allait être content de lui, il avait beaucoup à lui apprendre.

L'histoire du duel et du cours de potions eut vite fait de faire le tour de l'école, au diner, tous les regards étaient une nouvelle fois portés sur le Survivant, au grand damne de celui-ci.

Vers la fin du repas, Albus Dumbledore décida qu'il avait assez attendu après Harry. En effet, ce dernier l'ignorait et il ne trouvait plus l'étincelle de confiance dans ses yeux lorsque par miracle il croisait son regard. Décidant de prendre les choses en main, il s'approcha de la table du brun après que la plupart des élèves se soient dirigés vers les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

\- Harry, mon garçon pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau ? J'ai à te parler, commença le vieil homme d'un ton amical.

Malheureusement Harry leva à peine les yeux et répondit d'un ton indifférent.

\- Désolé professeur mais je ne peux pas ce soir, fit-il de façon évasif, une légère lueur de ressentiment uniquement perceptible dans ses émeraudes.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton étonné.

Lui aussi était au courant des récents exploits du Survivant, et surtout en potions, donc ce ne pouvait pas être une retenue puisqu'il ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait pu lui donner une retenue à part Rogue.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à proximité.

Dumbledore qui avait cherché la cause de tout ce bazar se tourna de nouveau vers Harry pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passait.

Cependant, l'élu avait profité du chaos pour s'éclipser discrètement en 4ème vitesse et à présent, rigolait tout seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Par Merlin, qu'il était bon de faire tourner en bourrique ce vieux fou !

Cela dit, il savait qu'à présent, il n'allait plus le laisser tranquille pour pouvoir lui parler. Il devait donc chercher d'autres échappatoires aussi efficace que ce soir. Ce coup de chance n'allait pas se reproduire or il devait être prêt à faire face à toutes les situations désormais…

Loreileî avait aussi été parmi les derniers à sortir de la salle et avait donc pu profiter du spectacle. En voyant la retraite du garçon elle ne put qu'afficher un sourire ravi, qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait la surprendre parfois par son ingéniosité, et ce, même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

Mais elle était là pour ça non ?

Severus Rogue se hâtait parmi les sombres couloirs du château de son Maître. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la salle où se tenaient généralement les réunions des Mangemorts, il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Lorsque celle du jour prit fin, le professeur s'avança à découvert, et après s'être agenouillé devant Voldemort il lui rapporta ce que le mage noir lui avait demandé.

-Maître, comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai observé Potter au cours de cette semaine. Il a changé magicalement parlant, sa puissance magique a énormément augmenté, et il semble plus calme, assuré et plus maitre de lui-même que jamais. Ses connaissances se sont également accrues, même dans ma matière, c'est dire… De même, il semble plus froid et discret avec ses amis et surtout il ne fait plus confiance à Dumbledore, soit il l'ignore soit il refuse de lui parler, énonça-t-il impassiblement.

Son interlocuteur, après l'avoir congédié en lui recommandant de continuer ses observations, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi, le garçon avait évolué ? Et il ne faisait plus confiance au vieux fou ? Voldemort savait que certaines fois un sorcier pouvait voir sa puissance magique augmenter brutalement de façon soudaine, en général c'était comme si la magie était satisfaite d'un changement, d'une prise de conscience de la part du sorcier et le faisait savoir. C'était parfois combiné à de nouvelles connaissances.

Or, là le gamin semblait avoir gagné les deux.

Mais alors, la question restait la même, qu'est ce qui avait changé chez le Survivant ?

Le Lord se ferait donc un plaisir malsain de le découvrir, par tous les moyens.

Une nuée de chouettes s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure habituelle du courrier.

Ron reçut une lettre de sa mère, Hermione la Gazette du Sorcier.

Cependant un 3ème paquet atterrit à la table du trio. Stupéfait, Harry releva la tête de ses céréales.

Il ne recevait que rarement du courrier, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ?

Intrigué, il la décacheta pour tomber sur une écriture soignée à la calligraphie élégante.

 _Harry,_

 _Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter hier soir et j'en suis navré._

 _Sois gentil de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le diner de ce soir._

 _PS : les Plumes en sucre sont à manier avec précautio_ _n._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry bouillait de colère. Même sans la signature il aurait pu reconnaitre les phrases _dégoulinantes_ de fausse gentillesse du vieil homme.

Le Survivant dévia le regard de la missive pour y croiser celui de son expéditeur. Cette fois cela suffisait, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore compris, c'était le moment de changer de tactique.

Devant ce regard bienveillant et calme, il ne put se retenir.

La lettre prit feu brutalement et se consuma lentement devant les mines ébahies.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière le brun sortit de la salle, le pas assuré, la tête haute, ne voyant pas un regard amusé et approbateur d'une personne assise non loin du directeur.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! s'écria Hermione, ça fait 1 semaine qu'on encaisse sans rien dire, mais là ça va trop loin !

Ron approuva d'un air las. En effet, depuis quelques jours, leur meilleur ami agissait bizarrement, si au début son attitude les avaient étonnés maintenant c'était franchement désagréable et vexant de ne pas avoir d'explication. Le temps où ils se taisaient était révolu, désormais ils devaient savoir.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle commune rouge et or ils trouvèrent Harry assis sur un canapé penché sur un devoir de Sortilèges.

\- Ah, c'est vous, fit le jeune homme d'un ton impassible.

La brune n'en tint pas rigueur et alla se planter devant celui-ci les poings sur les hanches.

\- Harry, tu dois nous expliquer. _Tout,_ répliqua-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Ron opina de la tête.

\- C'est vrai mon pote, on est tes meilleurs amis non ? renchérit-il légèrement triste de la distance qui les séparait.

Harry soupira. La il n'avait pas le choix, et de toute façon il savait qu'il allait devoir leur en parler, tôt ou tard. Mais il aurait préféré tard, pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- Très bien je vais tout vous raconter, souffla-t-il, alors écoutez et ne m'interrompez pas d'accord ?

Ses deux amis approuvèrent, impatients.

Et il leur raconta tout. Depuis le début, la mort de Sirius et ses conséquences, son envie de tout abandonner, de cesser d'être une arme entre les mains de Dumbledore, de vivre constamment dans la peur à cause de Voldemort, de n'être qu'un pion dans cette guerre entre ces deux camps, de perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait…

Finalement, il se retrouva dans les bras de ses amis. Le fait d'en parler lui ôtait un poids et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ron et Hermione pour garder ce secret.

\- Oh Harry… chuchota Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Ainsi c'était ça la raison du comportement de son ami ? Peu importe, maintenant qu'elle le savait elle allait tout faire pour l'aider au mieux.

\- On va t'aider mec, on sera toujours là pour toi et sache que tu es bien plus que le Survivant à nos yeux, et depuis toujours. Et tu peux également cesser de n'être que ça pour les autres, ajouta Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant. C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent en classe, leur amitié retrouvée comme avant, si ce n'est plus grande encore.

Au moins, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti sur une chose : il avait besoin de ses amis.

Les élèves ayant vu le trio reformé étaient très intrigués par ce revirement de situation, en effet, beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur le comportement du brun. Cependant, les questions posés à celui-ci étaient inefficaces surtout quand elles étaient suivies d'aucune réponse mais d'un regard glacial qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Severus Rogue.

De même, bon nombre de filles de 6ème et 7ème année trouvaient ce comportement un peu provocant et sombre absolument _attirant_. Aussi, le statut d'élu avait de quoi les faire glousser et baver d'envie, même si le concerné ne semblait nullement intéressé par ces idioties.

Avec tous les soucis qu'il avait, honnêtement les filles étaient le dernier de ses problèmes.

\- Bonjour à tous. Si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler d'Harry.

En effet, sa fuite, et maintenant son comportement m'amène à m'interroger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? demanda Molly.

C'était le soir, et une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été organisée par le directeur.

\- Eh bien, il est devenu froid, plus puissant et cultivé qu'avant, et surtout il ne me fait plus confiance, répondit-il d'un ton empli d'une grande tristesse en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Le silence régna alors, tous savaient qu'une profonde affection unissait d'habitude les deux hommes or, si le jeune Potter ne daignait même pas parler au directeur, l'heure était grave.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir de vous-savez-qui ? maugréa Maugrey, une fois remis de sa stupéfaction.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais je n'y crois pas non plus, Harry n'est pas passé de l'autre côté, on dirait plutôt qu'il cherche à échapper à ses responsabilités, fit Albus, d'un ton calme.

\- Albus, ce garçon en a trop, je vous l'ai répété 100 fois, il ne peut pas porter un tel poids sur les épaules sur les épaules, enfin il n'est qu'un enfant, et il le fait savoir ! s'écria Molly.

\- Justement ma chère Molly, mais c'est également le seul à pouvoir nous débarrasser de Voldemort, rétorqua le vieil homme. Donc, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas trop le choix…

Les autres membres de l'Ordre hochèrent la tête, le visage grave mais convaincu.

L'heure n'était pas à pleurer mais à agir, et le Survivant était aussi l'élu, il ne devait pas oublier ce que cela impliquait, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Après le cours de DFCM, le dernier de la journée, les élèves de Gryffondors se retrouvèrent pour fêter le nouvel exploit de leur maison au Quidditch récemment. Au moins, le talent d'Harry sur un balai n'avait pas changé.

Exténué et peu désireux de se retrouver mêler aux autres pour une grande fête où « l'élu » serait mis en avant, il monta dans son dortoir.

En rangeant son sac d'école sous son lit, un bout de parchemin s'échappa d'entre ses notes pour tomber lentement au sol.

Lorsqu'il prit connaissance du message écrit dessus, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

* * *

Je vous vois d'ici « Mais quelle fin cruelle ! » ahaha et oui un peu de sadisme de la part de l'auteur lol Aussi, j'ai dû coupé ici pour plus de suspens (vous comprendrez par la suite) donc ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, désolée ! Cela dit, il contient pas mal d'infos non ?

Et c'est plus intriguant et dur d'attendre la suite :p

Place aux spéculations… qui écrit à Harry ? De quoi parle le parchemin ?

Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre qui arrivera comme d'habitude après le prochain en ligne de mon autre fiction afin d'alterner (de cette manière je ne risque pas de laisser une fic en plan au profit de l'autre)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que le trio d'or soit déjà reconstitué mais bon Harry me semblait avoir été assez solitaire.

C'est Dumby qui prend en tout cas !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite **REVIEW** que je puisse savoir tout ça et on se dit à très bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Vacances et Horcruxes

**Hello** ! Le chapitre 5, le voici, le voilà ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour le publier mais j'ai eu un souci de chargeur puis un gros rhume donc pas d'écriture pendant plusieurs jours sans compter tout le reste…

Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 5 de Sombre renaissance intitulé « Vacances et Horcruxes »

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Les mains moites, le souffle saccadé, Harry relut la lettre pour ce qui semblait être la 100ème fois.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Je peux aisément deviner votre étonnement._

 _Je sais également que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions et que vous êtes perdu en ce moment._

 _Des réponses, j'en possède certaines, certes, mais il n'est pas encore temps de tout vous révéler, pas ici du moins._

 _Les vacances approchent._

 _Que diriez vous de passer quelques jours en ma compagnie ? Je suis sûre qu'elles vous seront amplement bénéfiques…_

 _Je possède un grand manoir un peu au nord, nous y serons en sûreté, et surtout loin de toute influence… Je possède plusieurs ouvrages qui pourraient vous intéresser et surtout des connaissances dans beaucoup de domaines._

 _Vous pourrez vous y ressourcer et qui sait, même en apprendre plus sur vous même…_

 _Renvoyez-moi votre réponse sur ce parchemin et dites distinctement mon nom, il saura me trouver._

 _Pour le reste, je m'en occupe._

 _Lady Loreileî Callistoria_

Prenant sa décision, il sortit une plume de son sac, observa les alentours pour voir si un Ron éméché ne rentrerait pas dans le dortoir à cet instant et griffonna une réponse positive.

Elle avait raison, il avait _besoin_ de tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre, et surtout il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment de sa venue.

Cependant, il indiqua que ce devait être à lui de l'annoncer à Dumbledore.

Il finit sa lettre, articula distinctement le nom de son professeur et vit le parchemin s'enflammer avant de disparaître.

\- Ah Potter, je voulais justement vous donner les papiers pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, commença le professeur McGonagall en s'arrêtant à la table des Gryffondor, le lendemain.

\- Ce sera inutile, professeur, je ne compte pas rester ici pendant les vacances, répondit calmement Harry.

\- Pardon… ? Mais enfin Potter qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Ses cris alertèrent certains élèves et le professeur Dumbledore se leva à son tour.

\- Harry mon garçon, tu veux dire que tu vas aller chez ta tante ? Ou peut-être au Terrier chez Mr Weasley ? interrogea le vieil homme.

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête, un sourire dissimulé, il était au courant du plan d'Harry bien sûr et approuvait totalement, à l'instar d'Hermione.

\- Non professeur, rien de tout cela, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je serais en parfaite _sécurité._ Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un cours de potions qui m'attends et ce cher professeur Rogue n'apprécierait certainement pas de me voir arriver en retard, répliqua le brun sans laisser le temps à quiconque de l'interrompre.

Les quelques jours qui le séparait des vacances passèrent sans trop d'encombres, le Lord noir était tout à fait intrigué de l'endroit où Harry allait passer ses vacances, les Serpentard étaient toujours aussi mesquins et Dumbledore toujours aussi insistant et agaçant.

L'attitude de Loreileî n'avait pas changé envers le brun non plus, malgré qu'il lui semblait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire lorsque son regard croisait le sien.

Le jour J, il regarda tous ses amis partirent chez eux avec une pointe de nostalgie habituelle. Eux rentraient chez leurs parents, dans leur foyer avec une famille aimante… Lui ne connaitrait jamais cela…

Il abhorrait encore plus Voldemort et Dumbledore dans ces moments là.

Une fois tout le monde dispersé, dans le train ou dans leur dortoir, Harry se retrouva seul dans le hall à recasser ses sombres pensées.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour croiser un regard vif et profond.

\- Etes vous prêt ? demanda doucement Loreileî.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air décidé, soulevant sa valise d'une main et serrant sa baguette de l'autre.

Ils sortirent alors de l'école pour arriver aux limites de transplanage.

Heureusement, le puissant charme de désillusion du professeur les cachait à la vue des rares élèves et professeurs encore au château.

\- Savez vous transplaner ?

Harry répondit par la négative, inquiet mais curieux de découvrir cette nouvelle méthode de transport.

\- Agrippez vous bien à mon bras et ne me lâchez pas alors, recommanda le professeur.

Le brun saisit l'avant bras de la jeune femme et il se sentit partir.

Un étau semblait le serrer surtout au niveau du nombril et lorsqu'il sentit son professeur s'éloigner de lui, il resserra son étreinte.

Enfin, ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme, Harry pantelant et le cœur aux bords des lèvres, priant Merlin pour ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner dans ce village inconnu.

Loreileî l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'elle même ne semblait pas du tout affectée.

\- Premier transplanage ?

Harry hocha la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de vomir.

Elle lui tendit un simple parchemin recouvert d'une belle écriture familière.

 _Le manoir Callistoria se situe au 6, rue du passeur._

Il comprit que c'était un sortilège de Fidelitas comme le Square Grimaud et était étonné de savoir qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour l'inclure dedans.

Il chuchota les mots d'un ton ferme et aussitôt un grand édifice apparût.

Loreleî l'invita à entrer. Après un long couloir étroit, ils atterrirent dans un vaste salon-salle à manger, où des couleurs chaudes se succédaient donnant à la pièce une agréable allure chaleureuse, elle lui présenta son elfe de maison nommé Twisky et lui indiqua les autres pièces toutes aussi magnifiques.

Enfin, elle passa aux chambres et ils s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs portes.

\- Je ne possède pas moins de 7 chambres ici vous savez Harry, or c'est le sorcier qui choisit celle qui lui ira le mieux, ou plutôt sa magie, ajouta t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Sa magie ? releva le concerné d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oui, chaque sorcier a une signature magique, donc laissez en sortir un peu de votre noyau et la chambre parfaite s'ouvrira pour vous.

Harry obtempéra, se concentra et libéra une fine partie de sa magie interne.

Immédiatement, une porte s'entrebâilla sur la gauche.

Lorsqu'il s'y engagea avec excitation et sous le sourire indulgent du professeur il fut surpris, positivement surpris.

La chambre était spacieuse et arrangée de sorte que l'espace soit correctement utilisé. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un coin salon avec bibliothèque, table basse et fauteuils moelleux et une salle de bain entièrement équipée et superbement décorée.

Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et or mais il y avait ici et la quelques nuances émeraudes.

En souriant Harry comprit à quel point cette chambre le représentait bien et elle lui rappelait son tatouage. Il était enfin cicatrisé, merci la magie, mais il ne l'exhibait pas pour autant, il préférait que cela reste personnel, comme un aide-mémoire.

\- C'est… magnifique, mais est ce bien nécessaire ? Je veux dire, je ne vais rester que quelques semaines, ce n'était pas obligatoire…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, lorsque vous partirez, la chambre reprendra son aspect original, alors profitez en pendant votre visite ici, rétorqua calmement Loreileî.

\- Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi, après tout certains le font même sans mon consentement, remarqua –t-il amèrement en pensant à son directeur qui l'avait harcelé ces dernières semaines à grand renfort de « Harry, mon garçon » pour savoir où il allait.

Comprenant ses pensées la jeune femme eut un sourire.

\- Très bien Harry, alors appelle moi Loreileî. Je te laisse t'installer, rendez vous dans une demi heure dans le salon.

Après un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Avec précaution l'adolescent s'avança, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que la bibliothèque débordait de livres extrêmement rares et très utiles sur à peu près tous les sujets, potions, défense, enchantements… Cela lui rappelait la boutique de Loreleî.

Elle n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle affirmait avoir des réponses à ses questions car des questions il en avait pas mal !

Une fois le tour de sa chambre terminé, ce qui lui prit dix bonnes minutes, il entreprit de défaire ses bagages, de ranger ses vêtements dans le dressing immense et de se rafraichir un peu dans la sublime salle de bain.

Puis, il suivit son instinct en espérant ne pas se perdre dans les dédales de l'immense manoir et arriva finalement dans le salon en question.

Là, son professeur l'attendait, élégamment assise dans un canapé en cuir.

\- Harry, il est temps de répondre à tes questions, commença-t-elle après lui avoir indiquer un siège. Je pense que je peux en deviner la plupart alors je vais commencer par le début. Cet été, j'ai été comme tout le monde au courant de ta _fuite_ , et j'ai décidé d'aller voir par moi même à Londres, persuadée que tu t'y rendrais. J'étais curieuse d'enfin rencontrer notre Sauveur, précisa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Ledit Sauveur eut une grimace.

\- Au départ c'était uniquement pour faire ta connaissance que j'ai pris cette boutique sur le chemin de Traverse, puis en comprenant tes intentions j'ai décidé de poursuivre… Je suis empathe, c'est à dire que je peux facilement deviner tes sentiments et tes émotions, finit-elle devant l'air stupéfait du brun. J'ai ressenti ta détresse, ta douleur, ton sentiment de désespoir, tu te sentais utilisé comme une arme dans cette guerre, et tu avais pris des décisions pour ton avenir, tu ne te laisserais plus faire par personne, qu'elle soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Connaissant ton parcours, j'ai trouvé cela courageux et positif et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'aider et donc de venir à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DCFM. Tu comprends tout à présent.

Harry hocha la tête, trop sonné pour répondre. Cependant même si c'était inattendu, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui comprenait aisément ses sentiments. De plus, elle osait prononcer le nom maudit, ainsi, c'est surtout ça qui poussa Harry à la croire.

\- Tu es troublé, je le sens et le conçois mais sache que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, termina la jeune femme, un éclat de détermination dans le regard.

\- Je vous fais confiance, répondit Harry, résolu.

Loreleî eut un sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena dans une salle encore plus grande et bizarrement très peu meublée.

\- Bien Harry, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, nous allons passer à l'étape 2 : l'entrainement.

Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse réagir, elle avait brandi sa baguette et lancé un sort qui l'envoya valser plus loin.

Grognant de s'être fait surprendre, il sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche et se releva.

\- Je veux que tu sois prêt à faire face à tout, tu es puissant, certes, mais pas suffisamment entrainé pour résister longtemps face à Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Ces deux noms firent relever la tête d'Harry, il lança un sort de désarmement à son adversaire.

\- Soit plus offensif, recommandai le professeur, voilà c'est bien ! Non pas comme ça, plus fermement, ne me quitte pas du regard…

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacun essayant de trouver une faille dans la défense de l'autre et enchainèrent sort sur sort.

A la fin, essoufflé et pantelant, Harry demanda grâce.

\- Il y a des progrès mais tu manques encore d'endurance, nous poursuivrons demain.

Les jours passèrent de la même manière, le matin il avait le droit à des cours théoriques avec Loreleî qui était une vraie mine d'informations sur tous les sujets, et l'après midi ils se battaient en duel.

Vers la fin du séjour, le brun réussit enfin à battre la sorcière.

\- Excellent Harry ! Tu as réussi ! Tu maitrises certains sortilèges difficiles et même des informulés, tu es capable de ma vaincre en duel et de repousser mes attaques dans ton esprit, tu es donc prêt à retourner à Poudlard, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Le Survivant eut un grand sourire à ces mots.

A des kilomètres de là, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi festive.

En effet, une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre se passait.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas où se trouve Harry, Albus ? s'étonna Molly Weasley.

\- Non, je le crains ma chère Molly, le jeune Harry n'a pas voulu passer ses vacances à Poudlard et il n'est pas non plus chez vous apparemment, répondit le vieil homme, soucieux.

Son oncle et sa tante sont aussi à écarter, ils m'ont confirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry depuis les vacances.

Molly renifla, ces moldus n'était pas digne de confiance selon elle.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il revienne et nous le confronterons à ce moment là, finit Albus.

\- Albus avez vous réussi à convaincre Horace Slughorn de venir à Poudlard ? demanda Hestia Jones qui avait eut cet homme en tant que professeur.

\- Non, je devais emmener Harry avec moi ce jour là pour le lui présenter et ainsi lui redonner envie de revenir avec moi mais sans sa présence, il n'a pas consenti à reprendre son poste.

\- Oh, mais alors qui a obtenu le poste de professeur de DCFM ? demanda un autre sorcier d'un air curieux.

\- C'est une jeune femme qui s'est présenté, Lady Loreileî Callistoria, elle est parfaitement qualifiée pour ce poste et est plutôt agréable malgré qu'elle soit mystérieuse, je dois dire, répondit le vieux sorcier.

Tous furent étonnés de l'apprendre mais le directeur engagea sur un autre sujet rendant celui-ci clos.

Severus, qui était présent également à la réunion, transplana immédiatement non loin du manoir de son maitre une fois celle-ci finie.

\- Severus, qu'as tu à me rapporter cette fois ? s'enquit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Maitre, Potter n'a pas passé les vacances à Poudlard ni chez ses amis ou sa famille, en fait même Dumbledore ignore où il est, à l'instant même, répondit le concerné d'une voix neutre.

Cette fois, le Lord se redressa et accordit toute son attention à son mangemort.

\- Je vous avais dit que l'héritière Callistoria était le nouveau professeur de DCFM, maitre, mais en réalité ce poste devait revenir à Horace Slughorn si Dumbledore parvenait à le convaincre. Apparement, sans le soutien de Potter, il n'a pas réussi à le faire revenir, continua le professeur.

Le Lord hocha la tête et congédia Severus.

Ainsi, le vieux fou avait finalement découvert que Slughorn avait un rapport avec lui-même… Il devait dès lors et à tout prix retrouver cet homme.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry se retrouvait affalé sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumante à la main pendant que Loreleî lui parlait d'une quelconque guerre de gobelins.

Se sentant commencer à partir, il se secoua un peu. Le dernier combat l'avait laissé épuisé et la nuit, il faisait souvent des cauchemars.

Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il se retrouva bientôt dans la tête de Voldemort.

\- Maitre, il n'est pas là, Slughorn se cache autre part, nous avons fouillé toute la maison, fit un mangemort.

Ils étaient devant une petite cabane qui semblait retournée désormais.

Le Lord siffla de fureur que ce misérable lui ait échappé et transplana en faisant signe à ses mangemorts de faire de même.

Harry se réveilla, gémissant et se tordant par terre, la main plaquée sur sa cicatrice, Loreileî penchée sur lui.

\- Harry ? Harry, est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il se releva en approuvant de la tête.

\- Slu-slughorn, je-je… vous le connaissez ? croassa le Survivant.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Harry, je pensais avoir cette conversation plus tard mais désormais il est plus que temps. Que sais tu des Horcruxes ? reprit elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Rien apparemment, soupira la jeune femme, eh bien un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier, par un meurtre, de séparer son âme et d'enfermer le morceau dans un objet ou un être. Ainsi, le sorcier devient immortel.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne connaissait qu'un sorcier pouvant faire une telle chose.

\- Voldemort…

\- Oui, confirma sombrement Loreleî, et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il en a fait 7, dont deux sur des êtres vivants. Il faut également savoir que peu de choses sont capables de détruire un Horcruxe, seul le venin de Basilic et le feudeymon ont, à ma connaissance, ce pouvoir.

Tu en as déjà inconsciemment détruit un, rappelle-toi, le journal de Jedusor en 2ème année, et Dumbledore a récupéré la bague des Gaunt, une famille liée à Voldemort et l'a détruite mais pas avant que le maléfice ne l'ait touché et soit en train de le tuer à petits feux…

En effet, Harry se rappela la main noircie de son directeur mais n'en avait eu que cure ces derniers temps.

\- Cela fait donc 2 détruits sur 7, si tu veux avoir une chance d'en finir avec Voldemort un jour, tu dois absolument t'assurer qu'il redevienne mortel. Slughorn était un professeur à Poudlard durant la scolarité de Tom Jedusor et probablement le seul au courant que son élève cherchait à devenir immortel.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser, apprendre que son ennemi était immortel était un coup dur sachant qu'il devait être celui qui devait l'abattre. Et ces Horcruxes... C'était donc pour ça que Voldemort cherchait à retrouver l'homme pour ne pas qu'il parle de ce qu'il savait à Dumbledore.

\- Comment savez vous tout cela ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'ai lu quelque chose dessus un jour dans un livre de magie noire, et cela m'a interpellé, qui aurait pu faire une telle à part Lord Voldemort ? J'ai longuement cherché, interrogé certaines connaissances, réfléchi, et ainsi j'ai pu établir la liste possible des Horcruxes.

Il y avait le journal, la bague, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, son serpent, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et…

\- Et ?

Il devait savoir, et franchement, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Toi. Harry, tu es le 7ème Horcruxe, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer cette nuit là, lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa, avouez vous pensiez pas du tout que j'allais partir la dessus non ? Mais il fallait bien qu'Harry soit au courant aussi tôt puisque toute l'histoire est chamboulée du fait qu'il ne fait plus confiance à Dumby... Je vais essayer de rendre tout ça cohérent, et désolée si vous trouvez que Loreileî sait tout trop facilement, j'étais obligée puisqu'il ne parle plus à ce cher Dumby, mais au moins on en sait plus sur elle et une forte relation va s'installer petit à petit entre eux ! En fait, alors que dans mon autre fic, la plupart est déjà bien calé dans ma petite tête, sur celle là, mon imagination n'écoute rien et part dans tous les sens, j'y vais au feeling même si je connais déjà précisément la fin.

Laissez une ptite _**REVIEW**_ pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de tout cela et on se dit à dans deux semaines max ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Explications et soupçons

**Hello !** D'abord, merci pour vos reviews ou mises en favori/follows, ensuite place au chapitre :p

Oui, j'expédie mais je me doute que vous avez plus envie de lire le chapitre que de lire mes blabla incessants donc on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non c'est impossible ! s'écria Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré.

Loreileî ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que le Survivant savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité.

\- Mais alors… Cela signifierait que si je tue Voldemort, avec l'Horcruxe en moi, il ne mourra pas… Alors, je dois mourir d'abord… Et Dumbledore qui m'encourage à le tuer alors qu'il devait sûrement savoir tout cela… reprit-il chaotiquement.

\- Oui et non. Oui, tuer Voldemort ne servirait à rien s'il lui reste un Horcruxe et oui je soupçonne Dumbledore d'être au courant. Non, si on réussit à retirer l'Horcruxe qui vit en toi, alors il ne restera qu'à trouver les autres et à en finir, répondit la jeune femme, platement, comme si tout cela était un jeu d'enfant.

\- Mais… comment ? Et d'abord, comment pouvez vous savoir autant de choses sur les Horcruxes ? s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête.

\- Calme toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Une fois que l'adolescent eut repris son souffle et soit autant apaisé qu'on pouvait l'être en sachant qu'on avait un morceau de son pire ennemi dans le corps, elle reprit.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé un livre en parlant, eh bien, plus tard j'ai été rencontré l'auteur de ce livre, un vieux sorcier qui vivait seul. Quand j'ai été le voir pour en savoir plus, j'ai deviné que Voldemort avait dû faire pareil avant moi car mes talents d'empathie m'ont appris qu'un très puissant sort d'oubli lui avait été jeté ainsi qu'un autre l'obligeant à vivre parfaitement normalement pour qu'on ne puisse jamais rien soupçonner. Cela aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas détecté une infime part de confusion dans son esprit. J'ai réussi, avec énormément de mal, à annuler le sort grâce en partie à mon don et surtout à mes connaissances et mon pouvoir et j'ai pu accéder à ses souvenirs. Là, il m'a confié ce que Voldemort lui avait dit, notamment son envie de créer des Horcruxes, le nombre et les objets qu'il pensait utiliser. Je sais que cela te paraît étrange, étant donné que l'homme était, et est toujours d'un naturel méfiant et n'aurait jamais pu avouer comme ça ses projets à quelqu'un d'autre mais il pensait, à juste titre, que son sort serait indétectable et de toute façon impossible à briser. Il était jeune, il a sûrement pensé que cela suffirait. L'homme était tellement heureux d'avoir été libéré qu'il m'a révélé tout ce qu'il savait dont la manière de destruction d'un Horcruxe. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout, fit-elle le regard plongé dans les émeraudes de son élève.

Celui-ci avait toujours l'air perdu mais faisait confiance à la jeune femme.

\- Donc… Vous dites qu'il faut détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort et celui qui se trouve en moi, récapitula-t-il, oh par Merlin ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

Loreileî hocha la tête gravement.

\- En effet, et je pense, sans m'avancer, que le sort permettant la destruction d'un Horcruxe ne doit pas être sans douleur… Sans compter que si jamais on commence à les détruire, Voldemort le saura, on ne pourra plus reculer. Es tu prêt à ça ?

Harry releva la tête et malgré sa confusion, il semblait déterminé.

\- On m'a menti toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais pu faire mes propres choix, toutes les personnes à qui je tient meurt, et les personnes dont je pensais qu'elles étaient de confiance m'ont menti et trahi, alors si je peux enfin me débarrasser et me venger de tout ça en tuant Voldemort, je n'hésiterais pas, assura l'adolescent avec sérieux.

Son professeur inclina la tête en souriant, elle savait qu'il dirait ça.

\- Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant la rentrée, je propose d'extraire l'Horcruxe maintenant, une fois à Poudlard, cela se fera plus difficilement je pense.

Le Survivant acquiesça même s'il appréhendait un peu le sort, surtout que Loreileî avait précisé que cela serait probablement douloureux. Il grimaça en se disant que de toute façon, la douleur il connaissait. Et puis, peut être que cela l'empêcherait à l'avenir de sentir sa cicatrice le bruler et de pénétrer dans la tête de Voldemort.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer, allonges toi sur le divan et détends-toi, je vais essayer d'être la plus rapide possible, fit la sorcière en sortant sa baguette.

Harry obéit et ferma les yeux.

Loreileî commença alors à débiter une longue tirade de mots étranges qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir à cause du bourdonnement dans sa tête et de la douleur de sa cicatrice qui s'élevait crescendo. C'était comme si la chose à l'intérieur _refusait_ de se détruire.

Il se retenait de hurler et pinça simplement les lèvres en essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais un autre pic de douleur le ramena à la réalité et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur de sortir. Aussitôt, il vit à travers le brouillard, Loreileî s'arrêter, l'air indécis.

\- Non… non… continuez ! hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard les choses n'avaient guère évolué même si le brun arrivait à ne laisser sortir que de faibles gémissements.

Enfin, le professeur se redressa, semblant ivre de fatigue. Plus d'une heure était passée.

Harry se rassit, la tête lui tournant légèrement, des courbatures dans tout le corps mais se sentant plus léger, appréciant le fait que la part de noirceur en lui s'était envolée.

\- J'ai réussi, croassa-t-elle faiblement, le souffle court en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, un léger sourire néanmoins sur les lèvres.

Alors Harry fit ce qui lui parut le plus opportun sur le moment, il la serra dans ses bras et chuchota un faible « merci », sans réfléchir.

La sorcière fut surprise pendant quelques secondes mais répondit finalement à son étreinte, après tout, le jeune homme n'avait plus de famille et si elle devait le guider pendant quelques temps cela ne la dérangerait pas, au contraire il était attachant et bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le canapé pour quelques heures, vaincus par le sortilège.

Ils se réveillèrent en meilleure forme et prêts à retourner à Poudlard.

Juste avant de transplaner aux limites du château, la jeune femme lui fit de nouvelles recommandations.

\- Prends garde à bien garder ton esprit fermé, et surtout en présence de Dumbledore c'est un Legilimens plutôt doué. Pour ce qui s'agit des Horcruxes, je te redirais où se trouve le premier, inutile que tu saches tous les emplacements immédiatement, l'ignorance te protégera.

Harry acquiesça, pas question que le vieil homme ne se rende compte du lieu où il avait passé ses vacances ni ce qu'il y avait appris.

Une fois arrivé, il se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui pouvaient être mis dans la confidence.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Hermione avait les yeux brillants et Ron semblait abasourdi.

\- Alors ça y est, ça a vraiment commencé… ? s'enquit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Le brun hocha la tête, il avait compris ce qu'elle avait insinué. Oui, la guerre avait commencé.

Et maintenant, pensa-t-il en échangeant un regard déterminé avec Ron et en songeant à son professeur, il n'était plus seul.

Plus tard, alors que tous leurs camarades de dortoir dormaient profondément, Ron se redressa dans son lit et s'adressa au brun qui ne dormait pas non plus, toutes les informations de ces derniers jours tourbillonnant follement dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu peux encore le faire ? Le fourchelang.

Harry se concentra pour changer de langage.

\- _Je crois,_ siffla-il.

Ron s'attendait visiblement à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas car il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais plus en toi ? demanda le rouquin.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que cela s'est incrusté au fil des années et que c'est resté, proposa-t-il, songeur, dans tous les cas c'est tant mieux car ainsi personne ne pourra soupçonner quoi que ce soit et je garderais cette faculté, au cas où.

Ron acquiesça et ils finirent par s'endormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours reprenaient. Mais alors qu'Harry et ses amis prenaient tranquillement le petit déjeuner, le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et croisa un regard bleu perçant. Aussitôt, il sentit une présence étrangère s'infiltrer dans son esprit, il remonta alors ses boucliers d'Occlumencie au maximum, interdisant l'entrée par la même occasion et eut la satisfaction de voir les sourcils du vieil homme se froncer. Malgré cette petite victoire, il se doutait que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que Dumbledore essayait de voir ses souvenirs, et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rendait compte car avant, il lui vouait une confiance sans limite et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en protéger.

\- Un problème, monsieur le Directeur ? s'enquit Severus qui avait observé l'échange.

\- Du tout, Severus, en réalité je m'apprêtais à vous demander d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait pris de court.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est devenu un Occlumens ? Mais comment ?

\- Je suppose que ces vacances ont été des plus bénéfiques, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Severus retourna à son assiette en réfléchissant. Décidément, ce fichu gamin était un mystère croissant.

Harry sortit de table et raconta dans un couloir menant aux dortoirs ce qui s'était passé durant le diner à ses amis et fit face à leur colère et leur indignation.

\- Non mais je rêve, s'écriait Hermione, Harry, c'est très grave, il n'a pas le droit d'entrer de force dans la tête de quelqu'un et surtout pas dans celle d'un de ses élèves !

Ron restait silencieux mais ses poings serrés et son visage rouge parlaient pour lui.

Soudain, une silhouette émergea des ombres du long couloir et Loreileî apparut, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai une question à vous posez concernant votre dernier devoir.

Son élève sourit, en public ce n'était plus « Harry » et elle le vouvoyait de nouveau. Bien sûr, il fallait sauver les apparences. Et surtout, il ne lui avait pas encore rendu de devoir.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau un peu plus loin.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle en l'étreignant brièvement, comment s'est passée cette rentrée ?

Le Survivant lui rendit son sourire, leurs relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis les vacances et il l'appréciait énormément. Elle lui proposa du thé,un confortable fauteuil et attendit sa réponse.

\- Ca été… répondit-il évasiment en baissant les yeux.

\- Harry… Même sans rentrer dans ta tête je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Aux mots « rentrer dans ta tête » le brun releva la sienne.

\- C'est Dumbledore… Il a testé mes défenses, je suppose qu'il pensait que je ne me douterais de rien puisque je ne suis pas censé avoir des barrières mentales, répondit finalement Harry.

Les yeux de Loreileî étincelèrent de colère. Elle respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

\- Je suppose qu'il va donc encore plus se demander où tu as passé tes vacances. Je te conseille de faire attention, ce n'est que la première étape, il n'en restera pas là, tu devrais partir, il est tard et si on te trouve ici, cela va susciter beaucoup trop d'interrogations, fit la jeune femme, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard en pensant au vieil homme.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesçant, il quitta la pièce, sa cape d'invisibilité recouvrant son corps, loin de se douter de ce qui se passait du côté de son pire ennemi.

* * *

 _Quelques heures auparavant, manoir de Lord Voldemort._

\- Maitre, faisait un mangemort, un genou à terre et la tête baissée, nous avons établi une liste des endroits où Slughorn pourrait se cacher et…

Tout à coup et sans signe avant coureur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressentit une violente douleur qui envahit son corps tout entier.

Il porta sa main à sa gorge comme s'il suffoquait, ferma les yeux et le mangemort s'arrêta de parler, apeuré.

Pourtant, tous ne suivirent pas son exemple et un homme s'approcha de son maitre.

\- Monseigneur, qu'est que…

Mauvais timing. Une douleur plus vive que les autres s'empara de Voldemort.

\- Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-il en direction de l'imprudent.

Celui-ci s'écroula en un instant et le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

\- Sortez ! Sortez tous !

Il semblait encore plus fou qu'ordinaire, possédée et sa voix était empreinte de folie, faisant reculer même les plus courageux jusqu'à la sortie. Quant à ses plus proches mangemorts, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui arrivait à leur maitre mais ils restairent pourtant à une distance raisonnable de peur de se prendre un maléfice.

\- J'ai dit… SORTEZ TOUS ! s'écria le Lord d'une voix hachée mais menaçante en levant de nouveau sa baguette vers les derniers restants, en l'occurrence, Bellatrix, Lucius et quelques autres favoris.

\- Mais, maitre, il faut appeler Severus, vous souffrez… commença Bella en voulant se rapprocher pour soutenir son maitre adoré.

\- Non, non Bella laisse moi je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de Severus…

Et il transplana, les laissant dans le désarroi total. Cependant, ils savaient que s'il était à nouveau dérangé il les ferait sortir à coups de Doloris…

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva dans ses appartements privés, il retomba violemment ce qui n'était pas habituel.

Il sentait son souffle devenir erratique et ses mains trembler. Et n'était ce pas de la sueur qui coulait goutte par goutte le long de son visage ? Par Salazar que lui arrivait-il… Mais au fond de lui il savait… Il n'y avait que _ça_ qui pouvait l'affecter à ce point. Son âme était tellement instable que la destruction d'un Horcruxe l'affectait ainsi, comme s'il était de nouveau extrait de celle-ci… C'était son secret et c'est pour cela que même Severus ne devait avoir de soupçon là-dessus… Car si déjà Potter était au courant le vieux Dumbledore devait l'être aussi… Quoi que, si Severus disait vrai, il semblerait que le gamin ne lui fasse plus confiance. Mais alors dans ce cas qui aurait bien pu l'en informer ? C'était arrivé juste à la fin des vacances… Et surtout lequel avait-il détruit ? Et comment ? Les personnes qui étaient au courant étaient très rares et il avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elles ne parlent pas. Voldemort siffla de colère devant tant d'incompréhensions. Il se pencherait sur le sujet plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, la douleur semblait refluer de son corps et c'était tant mieux car il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté ainsi. Désormais, il devait vérifier et mettre à l'abri chacun de ses Horcruxes et ainsi deviner lequel ce satané Potter avait détruit. Quant à Slughorn… Si en plus il avait parlé, sa mort serait dix fois plus douloureuse.

Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières et redressa lentement son corps encore endolori. Il devait se mettre en chemin aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

 _Retour au présent, Poudlard._

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Pourtant, quelque chose d'inexplicable l'avait réveillé. Sans chercher à comprendre, cela lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des problèmes de sommeil après tout, il revêtit sa robe de chambre, s'éclipsa discrètement et silencieusement du dortoir et s'aventura dans un couloir sombre et à priori désert. Ses pas le menèrent à la volière. Il y trouva Hedwige qu'il câlina quelques instants avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir dans l'ombre son professeur qui lui souriait narquoisement.

\- Loreileî ? bredouilla-t-il, surpris de la trouvé ici.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit des ténèbres. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle soit apprêtée comme si elle passait régulièrement ses nuits hors de son lit.

\- J'avais à te parler. J'espère que le réveil n'a pas été trop brutal ? demanda la jeune femme en continuant de sourire moqueusement.

\- Oh et bien… Attendez ! Comment pouvez vous savoir que je me suis réveillé sans raison ?

Son sourire s'agrandit alors sans qu'elle ne réponde. Harry se retint de soupirer. Evidemment, c'était toujours comme ça que cela se passait lorsqu'elle l'instruisait, elle ne donnait jamais la réponse si elle jugeait qu'il était capable de la deviner par lui même.

\- Vous avez pu manipuler mes émotions pour me réveiller ! fit-il finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ca n'a pas été facile mais c'était exceptionnel, je te rassure, répondit mystérieusement la jeune femme, je devais impérativement te parler, immédiatement et sans que quiconque nous entende. Le premier Horcruxe que nous devons chercher se trouve à Gringotts, dans un coffre précisément. Nous irons demain, tout est arrangé, nous y allons pour une sortie éducative, et pendant que moi je fais visiter la banque aux élèves, tes amis et toi irez le chercher.

Harry hocha la tête, néanmoins surpris par ces informations.

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- Disons que j'ai un ami d'un ami qui me devait une faveur et qui a vu une petite coupe dorée entrer dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Oui, c'est la célèbre coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine de son élève. Comme il savait que je recherchais les objets des fondateurs, il m'a averti.

\- Et si on le détruit, cela fera déjà deux en moins, conclut Harry d'un air déterminé malgré sa nervosité face au plan.

Loreileî lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre en sortant de la pièce.

\- Et surtout Harry, n'oublie pas…

Mais elle fut coupée par une haute silhouette leur barrant le passage.

\- Harry ? Professeur ? Mais que faites vous donc ici à cette heure si tardive ? s'enquit le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux les scrutant attentivement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et expira un grand coup.

 _Et merde._

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il n'est pas forcément hyper addictif mais je devais en faire un qui réponde à toutes les questions posées dans le précédent et qui pose le décor pour la suite. Il y aura bien plus d'actions dans les prochains, promis ! Sinon, on est arrivé environ au « turning point » c'est à dire que comme Harry sait pour les Horcruxes, je sais à peu près combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire, je ne pense donc pas que cette fiction dépassera les 20 chapitres mais sait-on jamais…

Niveau attente, je me doute que ça doit être long pour vous mais je ne peux pas faire plus rapidement, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre niveau inspiration et le temps me manque également beaucoup… J'espère que le prochain arrivera plus rapidement car même si je sais environ ce qui va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire, certains passages sont encore flous et avec l'arrivée du bac… (d'ailleurs première épreuve aujourd'hui…)

A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Expéditions et diversions

**BON 1er AVRIL va t-on dire pour qualifier le petit bug qui vous a permis de vous replonger (avec délice j'en suis sûre) dans l'ancien chapitre encore une fois ! Au moins ça vous la remis en tête... Du coup ce petit problème m'a permis de rajouter la fin donc bon...**

 **Avec toutes mes excuses,**

 **Je poste donc le bon chapitre ce coup ci ;)**

* * *

 **Hello** , me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, le 7ème de « Sombre renaissance » intitulé « Expéditions et diversion ».

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, favoris, follows...

C'est parti, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'infos ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar professeur, commença Harry en grimaçant.

\- Oh, je comprends, sur _ça_?

Le brun hocha la tête sombrement en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Bon sang ce vieil homme était encore plus ignorant qu'il ne le croyait. Impossible de faire un cauchemar sur _ça_ désormais.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, monsieur le Directeur, ajouta Loreileî en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Je suis tombé sur Peeves au deuxième étage, précisa l'adolescent.

\- Très bien alors je vous laisse vous recoucher, Harry j'espère que nous pourrons parler de tout ça. Professeur, salua le vieil homme en inclinant la tête.

Le Survivant regarda son professeur - qui faisait semblant de suivre l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt - avec un faux air soupçonneux.

\- Bien sûr, quand nous serons au calme.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et s'éloigna tandis qu'Harry retint à grande peine un ricanement.

Finalement Loreileî lui fit un clin d'œil et partit de son côté. Mais pas avant de murmurer si faiblement quelque chose que le brun crut l'avoir imaginé.

 _Tiens toi prêt._

* * *

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux il était 8h du matin et la sortie à Gringotts allait bientôt commencer. Il se leva comme un automate, le manque de sommeil se faisant sentir, se doucha rapidement et se changea. Hier soir il était allé réveiller ses deux meilleurs amis et même s'ils n'avaient sans doute pas apprécié de se lever à 4h du matin, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que le sujet dont voulait parler leur ami était très sérieux. Ainsi, ils avaient concocté un plan et revu tout le matériel nécessaire ce qui fit que le brun n'avait donc dormi que quelques heures, allongé tout habillé sur son lit à baldaquin. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la grande salle, prirent un petit déjeuner rapide en baillant régulièrement, évitant le regard curieux de Dumbledore qui avait apparemment pris très au sérieux son rêve, et finirent par atterrir aux limites de Poudlard accompagnés du reste de la classe et de leur professeur.

\- Bien, comme vous ne savez pas transplaner et qu'il n'est guère intelligent de se déplacer en si grand nombre actuellement, nous allons devoir prendre le magicobus.

Sur ces mots, elle appela le bus à deux étages qui arriva dans un grand crissement de pneus.

\- Stan Rocade pour vous servir jeunes gens ! s'écriai déjà le jeune homme brun qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré, ah Harry Potter, le Survivant, content de te revoir !

Loreileî lui jeta alors un regard curieux, alors qu'il montait dans le véhicule, auquel il répondit par un petit hochement de tête, il lui raconterait ses mésaventures de 3ème année plus tard.

A cette heure matinale, les lits étaient encore installés et certains passagers étaient même encore endormis.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se trouvèrent un grand lit double au premier étage, à l'écart des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, préférant rester allongés et gagner quelques instants de repos, chacun ayant en tête ce qu'ils allaient bientôt faire.

Harry finit sûrement par somnoler quelques secondes, malgré le mouvement violent du bus, puisqu'il se fit secouer gentiment par son professeur.

\- Pouvons nous discuter un peu ?

Hochant la tête, Harry se redressa et ajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé. Ne voyant pas ses amis, il se douta que Loreileî les avait envoyés quelques minutes ailleurs, afin d'être seule avec lui. Malheureusement on n'était jamais sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bien, Mr Potter, vous savez que Dumbledore était un peu inquiet vis à vis de cette sortie, surtout pour vous en fait, souligna la jeune femme à haute voix en le regardant attentivement. Il craint une attaque de Voldemort, il faudra donc bien faire attention. Puis en chuchotant tout bas pour que seul lui l'entende : Tout est clair ? Tu sais quoi faire ?

\- Oui, qu'il ne se fasse aucun souci. Tout va bien se passer, répondit sérieusement Harry en répondant par la même occasion aux deux questions.

\- Tu es anxieux. Et même sans le sentir, je peux le voir.

\- Chaque fois que j'organise quelque chose, les choses finissent mal, répondit le garçon en se remémorant douloureusement sa dernière expédition au ministère.

\- Tu es un grand sorcier Harry, n'oublie jamais ça.

Elle lui serra brièvement l'épaule en signe de réconfort et d'encouragement et s'éloigna, la banque étant en vue.

Ron et Hermione le rejoignant, ils descendirent du bus dans un silence tendu.

A l'entrée de la banque, un gobelin vint les accueillir pour les fouiller. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Hermione et Ron, c'était le signal, Loreileî se concentra sur le petit être pour influencer discrètement son esprit et lui faire croire qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait pour les trois Gryffondor. Il s'écarta alors d'eux, les laissant entrer sans histoire à la suite de leurs camarades.

Alors que la visite commençait, la plupart des élèves étant déjà conduits par le gobelin, Loreileî se tourna discrètement vers Harry, baguette levée. Tout se passa si rapidement et avec Ron et Hermione qui faisaient barrage de leurs corps, que personne ne remarqua qu'un chuchotement s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'un sort frappait, comme prévu, Harry. Hochant la tête la jeune femme les conduisit à la suite des autres élèves.

Ils visitèrent quelques instants la salle principale en feignant d'écouter attentivement ce que le gobelin disait.

\- J'ai ensorcelé ton tatouage pour que tu puisses transplaner directement dans le coffre fort et revenir ici quand la voie sera libre. Mais j'attends toujours tes explications sur cette marque, commença Loreileî en souriant d'un air narquois. Méfiez vous tout de même, il pourrait y avoir des sorts placés pour éviter les intrusions, murmura leur professeur, en s'adressant aux trois adolescents qui acquiescèrent.

Au moment où le petit être semblait en avoir fini ici et commençait à les emmener plus loin, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, la foule et le bruit exceptionnel de la banque aidant grandement.

Agrippant son avant bras alors que Ron et Hermione s'accrochaient à lui, ils disparurent sans bruit.

Ils réapparurent dans le sombre et froid coffre fort des Lestrange. Harry se tourna vers les autres qui commencèrent à chercher la célèbre coupe de Helga Poufsouffle.

Loreileî lui avait bien précisé que maintenant l'Horcruxe extrait de son corps, il ne pourrait pas trouver celui ci de manière sensorielle. Il devait donc fouiller comme n'importe qui. De grandes étagères lourdement remplies emplissaient toute la pièce. Il y avait de tout, des gallions bien sûr, des métaux précieux, des armes dorées… Il commençait à décourager quand une petite coupe dorée attira son regard, il se précipita sur elle, et saisit une de ses anses. Poussant un cri de joie, il tapa dans la main de Ron, qui serra une Hermione rouge dans ses bras. Cependant, ça avait été bien trop facile. Aussitôt, une lumière rouge inonda la pièce, et un renfoncement dans le mur se déplaça, laissant apparaître une sorte d'horloge, une alarme qui leur indiquait le temps qu'elle allait leur laisser avant de se déclencher et de les faire arrêter.

 _20, 19, 18…_

Les secondes s'égrenaient sans interruption alors qu'Harry, abasourdi ne savait quoi faire. Ses deux amis le regardaient d'un air épouvanté, aussi désemparés que lui. Il reconnaissait bien Bellatrix ici, quelle torture de voir le temps qu'il nous restait défiler devant nos yeux sans qu'on puisse rien faire !

Voilà la faille de leur plan ! Loreileî devait les faire revenir lorsque la voie serait libre mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ça soit à eux de s'éclipser rapidement comme c'était le cas maintenant. La porte barricadée, ils devaient donc attendre, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien pour la prévenir. Attendre et prier.

 _12, 11, 10…_

Fou de désespoir, Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac et les recouvrit tous trois. Il sortit également une petite fiole, qu'il savait extrêmement lacrymogène et attendit.

\- Harry… Tu sais que cela ne ferait que ralentir certains des gardes, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais Hermione, mais je ne peux pas les laisser nous emmener sans résister, peut être que si nous les surprenons un peu… avança le garçon sans vraiment y croire, toutefois.

 _7, 6, 5…_

Cette fois c'était la fin…Ils allaient tous se faire trainer à Azkaban, si par hasard, Voldemort ne le tuait pas avant.

\- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé… C'était mon idée, c'est pour moi que vous vous êtes mis en danger et qu'on va bientôt se faire arrêter, je suis vraiment désolé et… commença alors Harry en se mordant la lèvre de culpabilité, alors qu'il ne leur restait que 3 secondes.

Mais avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il sentit son tatouage picoter légèrement, signe que Loreileî allait les faire transplaner. Ils étaient sauvés !

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres, alors qu'il montra son tatouage à ses amis qui s'accrochèrent à lui, et constata qu'il ne leur restait qu'une seule seconde. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver…

Au moment même où il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol du coffre fort, il vit le 1 se transformé au ralenti en 0 et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'ils partent d'ici avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent…

Soudain, ses jambes se réceptionnèrent durement et les yeux toujours fermés, il ne put se rattraper et manqua de tomber au sol. Heureusement, Loreleî, rattrapa son bras au dernier moment, retirant par la même occasion la cape et attirant l'attention sur les nouveaux venus. Romilda Vane, une 6ème année de Gryffondor sauta sur un Harry qui se recomposait un masque neutre, en quatrième vitesse.

\- Oh Harry, ça va mieux ? Le professeur Callistoria nous a dit que tu étais sorti prendre un peu l'air car tu ne te sentais pas très bien… Je comprends, après tout tu as un lourd fardeau sur les épaules… Tu es l'élu ! fit-elle passionnément, le regard de braise.

\- Hum oui ça va, merci, répondit laconiquement Harry en foudroyant leur professeur qui se retenait de rire.

\- Alors comment cela s'est passé ? chuchota celle ci.

\- Nous avons la coupe mais une alarme a failli se déclencher, j'ignore s'ils ont remarqué une intrusion.

\- Très bien, rentrons, cette visite a assez duré, répliqua la jeune femme en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

* * *

\- Je ne peux plus le détruire avec ma magie simple. J'en ai beaucoup utilisé à Gringotts et pour le tien, fit Loreileî alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans son bureau. Vous devez trouver quelque chose capable de le détruire, du venin de basilic ou du Feudeymon.

\- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore doit surveiller l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, avança Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, opina leur professeur d'un air approbateur, sans compter que le Feudeymon est trop dangereux, ça attirerait bien trop l'attention si vous vous loupez… Non, mais par contre je crois savoir où trouver du venin de basilic en dehors de la chambre.

\- Ah oui ? Où ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Loreileî lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre.

\- Avec quoi as tu tué le basilic, Harry ?

Celui ci ouvrit en grand les yeux.

\- L'épée de Gryffondor…

\- … N'absorbe que ce qui la renforce ! termina Hermione, puis voyant le regard de ses deux amis : quoi ? J'ai fait des recherches sur tout ça.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air mi blasé mi amusé.

\- Alors ça règle le problème ? Il suffit de s'emparer de cette épée !

\- Le vrai problème est que cette épée se trouve actuellement dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard…

* * *

\- Très bien Harry, c'est parti, murmura Hermione en se redressant, faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés sur la grande table des Gryffondor pour le diner, alors qu'Harry était assis intelligemment avec ses amis de dortoir suffisamment à l'écart pour que les autres élèves le cache à moitié.

Soudain Hermione se leva et gifla violemment Ron.

\- J'en ai assez Ronald ! Tu ne comprends rien, hurla-t-elle alors que son camarade, la joue rouge, se levait à son tour, le visage effrayant.

Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes alors que toute la salle retenait son souffle, la plupart ayant arrêté de manger pour regarder le spectacle. Tous les professeurs avaient eux aussi le regard braqué sur le duo, oubliant totalement les autres élèves. C'est exactement ce qu'attendait Harry pour se draper de sa cape. Seamus et Neville, au courant de ce fait le laissèrent partir discrètement.

\- C'est _toi_ qui ne comprends rien ! De quel droit oses-tu me frapper ?

Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes et commencèrent à se battre sous les acclamations et les quolibets des élèves qui, pour certains, s'étaient même lever pour mieux voir. Les professeurs se levèrent et décidèrent d'intervenir, provenant des cris et des sorts dans toute la pièce.

C'était un beau bazar. Parfait comme diversion.

Harry progressa vite, montant les quelques marches qui le séparait du bureau du directeur. Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe, lui jetant un sort d'oubliette immédiatement.

C'était une chance que ce vieil homme lui ai donné le mot de passe quelques heures auparavant pour qu'il lui explique son fameux faux-rêve.

Il savait cependant que Dumbledore allait deviner que c'était lui qui allait bientôt entrer par effraction dans son bureau, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Or avec un beau mensonge, peut être que cela allait fonctionner…

Il entra rapidement dans la pièce et ne perdant pas de temps il recouvra d'un sortilège d'un voile noir chaque portrait qui protestèrent allègrement.

Sans cérémonie, il jeta un sortilège silencieux, comme Loreileî lui avait appris, pour détruire la vitrine où était exposée l'épée. Il s'étonna de tant de facilité quand il s'en empara.

Il sentait que cela allait bientôt se corser : revenir discrètement dans la salle, avec l'épée cachée, une vraie partie de plaisir.

Il rejoignit vivement le banquet, le souffle court, et s'assit à sa place alors que Ron et Hermione s'insultaient toujours, accompagnant leurs cris de sorts. C'était la cohue. Mc Gonagall essayait vainement de les séparer mais ils semblaient devenus fous. Harry sourit.

Il enleva sa cape et se fondit dans la masse en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son absence. C'était un pari risqué, mais au point où il en était…

Il croisa le regard de Loreileî qui semblait songeuse, il essaya alors de se détendre au maximum pour qu'elle sente que tout s'était bien passé grâce à son don. Elle lui sourit alors, rassurée.

Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis cette rencontre dans la boutique, pour lui, elle était attachante, gentille, courageuse et très douée et elle-même le trouvait brave, agréable et loyal.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était songeur. Il devait à tout prix retrouver ce vieux Slughorn, et vérifier tous ses Horcruxes…

Soudain, un Mangemort entra violemment dans la salle du trône où le Lord était assis.

\- Bella… Je ne pense pas avoir dit « entrez », commença celui-ci d'une voix cruelle.

\- Excusez moi Maitre, répondit la brune en baissant la tête mais ce sont les gobelins, ils m'ont rapporté qu'un objet avait disparu de mon coffre…

Voldemort se redressa, perdant son mauvais sourire.

\- _Quel objet ?_

\- La petite coupe en or, Maitre…

A ces mots, il hurla de rage alors que sa magie fissurait le mur près de Bellatrix.

\- Ils soupçonnent quelqu'un ? finit-il par répondre, la voix plus terrible que jamais.

\- Eh bien, il y a eu une visite scolaire apparemment et c'est là que le gardien de mon coffre a remarqué la disparition.

Poudlard… Dumbledore… Potter…

\- Sort d'ici.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux alors que sa servante sortait rapidement après s'être inclinée. Alors, la chasse aux Horcruxes était bel et bien lancée…

Il se remémora ses cachettes. Le lac dans la grotte, celui là il en était sûr, personne ne savait, Poudlard, la maison des Gaunt… Mais alors quel était celui qui avait déjà été détruit ? Il fallait qu'il sache… Il devait tuer Slughorn et vérifier certaines de ses cachettes !

A ce moment, un autre imprudent entra dans la salle et se courba devant son maitre.

\- Monseigneur, nous savons où est Horace Slughorn.

Un sourire vicieux vint prendre le contrôle de ses lèvres inexistantes.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

\- Maintenant, Harry ! criait Loreileî alors qu'il levait l'épée au dessus de la coupe.

Il l'abattit sur l'objet.

Aussitôt, une image de Voldemort debout devant une grande maison moldue s'afficha dans son esprit.

Le visage du serpent était mauvais, sa baguette dégainée, il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un.

\- Slughorn, rends-toi ou tu vas mourir plus durement, criait un Mangemort.

Il entendit un petit cri de peur à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, ce qui agrandit le sourire du Lord.

Mais alors, une douleur extrême sembla prendre possession de son corps. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillant fut la dernière chose qu'il put voir.

Harry haleta et rouvrit les yeux.

La jeune femme était penchée sur lui, l'air inquiet.

\- J'ai senti que tu étais troublé. Que se passe t-il ?

\- J'ai vu Voldemort, il s'apprête à tuer un certain Slughorn. C'est étrange, je pensais que je ne pouvais plus avoir ce genre de vision… Mais il souffre. Peut être de la destruction d'une partie de son âme.

\- Je pense que c'est justement puisque tu l'as détruit que tu as pu être connecté exceptionnellement à lui. Mais dépêchons-nous, il faut aller chez Slughorn, je le connais bien, je l'ai eu comme professeur à l'époque, répondit Loreileî, soucieuse.

Harry acquiesça et se prépara à revoir la tête de serpent qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit.

* * *

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau.

Une différence de magie dans l'air. Les portraits hurlant. La vitrine fracassée. L'épée...

Envolée.

* * *

 **Et voilà** ce chapitre ! Je dois avouer que j'ai bien galéré pour pouvoir le poster car je n'avais toujours pas écrit 1/4 de ce que je voulais ce matin... L'APB, les lettres de motivation par dizaine, les CV, les bulletins, les révisions de bac... C'est la folie en ce moment pour nous, pauvres terminales ! J'ai essayé de mettre plusieurs éléments avec plusieurs personnages différents...

Mais comme je pars en vacances ces deux semaines (et oui vacances ce midi, ouiiiii) je ne pourrais sûrement pas posté (foutu réseau) alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas encore vous laisser mariner. Cependant, je compte bien continuer à écrire pour prendre de l'avance. Alors vous vous doutez de ce qui va se passer ? Une confrontation HPLV ou pas ? Un Dumby qui découvre que c'est Harry pour l'épée ou non ? Un meurtre ?...

Je vous laisse spéculer par reviews, moi je m'en vais loiiiiin...

Si vous trouvez que tous se passe bien trop bien pour ce petit Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses vont commencer à se corser pour lui...

A bientôt, on se retrouve après ma deuxième fiction, je ne donne pas de date, mais pas avant 3 semaines déjà, désolée... :)


	9. Annonce

**Hello tout le monde** !

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée… J'écris ce soir pour vous avertir que je compte **arrêter temporairement mes 2 fictions pendant plusieurs** **semaines**. Je suis en terminale ES cette année et le BAC est dans maintenant moins 2 mois et demi et alors que déjà c'était tendu pour moi de poster régulièrement toute l'année, en ce moment c'est carrément impossible. Ce n'est vraiment pas par manque de bonne volonté mais vraiment de temps et c'est avec grand regret que je dois cesser d'écrire si je veux réussir un minimum mes épreuves.

Cependant, je vais continuer de réfléchir à la suite de mes fictions mais au moins je n'ai plus de délai, ce qui évitera que je vous poste des chapitres médiocres tous les 2 mois.

De même, cela ne vous dispense pas de **relire le dernier chapitre** et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé car j'ai eu peu de retour (3 pour l'une et seulement 1 pour l'autre… Je vous remercie d'ailleurs et surtout les guest qui continuent à laisser un mot même si je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre (Adénoide par ex) laissez une adresse ou faites vous un compte c'est rapide et gratuit !)

Je comprends tout à fait si vous êtes également surbooké mais vous avez été nombreux à m'indiquer dans SR que j'avais remis le même chapitre alors je sais que vous pouvez le faire ;) Donc, please **laissez une trace de votre passage** , même très rapide, car en plus de me faire plaisir, cela m'aide grandement pour écrire correctement la suite en fonction de ce que vous me conseillez, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, intrigué… etc

Je ne marche pas aux reviews car c'est vraiment une passion pour moi l'écriture mais j'avoue que ça déçois un peu et encourage beaucoup moins à écrire la suite…

Bref, **on se retrouve dans mois minimum, cet été** dans tous les cas, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement pour terminer mes fictions assez rapidement (elles sont environ à la moitié là) et sûrement avec d'autres fictions prévues une fois ces 2 là finies (du HPLV évidemment, mon couple favori !) D'ailleurs, si cela vous intéresse d'en savoir un peu plus sur les nouvelles idées de fictions présentes dans ma petite tête vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour que je vous réponde… ( **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** …)

Mais, je n'ai rien dit ;)

 **Bisous** , et bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont dans mon cas, on va l'avoir ce BAC ! :D

 _Bichtouille_


	10. Annonce importante !

Bonjour à tous.

Et oui, je suis enfin de retour. Enfin...

Je m'explique sur ma longue absence, et le fait que je n'ai pas re publier de chapitres après le BAC alors que je vous l'avais promis. Alors, j'ai passé mon BAC, j'ai révisé comme une folle, et honnêtement il n'y avait pas du tout de place pour les fictions à ce moment là alors même que j'avais envie de continuer à écrire. Mais je me suis forcée à bosser, et ça s'est progressivement effacé de mon esprit. Une fois officiellement mon BAC en poche donc aux alentours du 5-10 juillet je ne me rappelle plus exactement, je me suis re installée devant mon ordinateur pour me remettre à écrire... Et la le drame. Aucune inspiration. J'ai tout essayé, certains lecteurs le savent meme puisque j'étais totalement désespérée et que je leur faisait par de mes problèmes de page blanche... Et à côté de ça vous étiez là à etre de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction, les follows et les ajouts en favoris me rendant à la fois heureuse et coupable, coupable parce que je n'étais plus capable d'écrire plus d'une ligne... J'ai piqué plus d'une crise... J'ai vraiment tenté pendant plusieurs semaines d'écrire, de trouver le temps et l'inspiration mais honnêtement à la fin cela n'était plus du plaisir si je devais me forcer pour écrire quelques lignes médiocres. L'écriture a toujours été et sera toujours un moment de plaisir, d'évasion, comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans mon quotidien parfois compliqué et bien rempli.

Cependant, je ne peux continuer comme ça, à me torturer l'esprit pour actualiser mes fictions, vous faire attendre sans nouvelles... Tout ceci n'est pas correct. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre cette décision. Je me suis dit : attends de rentrer de vacances tu auras peut être de nouveau des idées géniales pour tes fics! Mais non, rien à faire... Je sais que cela arrive souvent et à beaucoup d'autres auteurs, l'inspiration reste insaisissable et difficile à conserver pendant une longue période mais c'est un vrai problème.

Tout ce monologue sert donc à expliquer pourquoi **je mets en pause temporairement (du moins j'espère...) mes 2 fictions en cours.**

Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie car écrire est toute ma vie mais... ce n'est plus possible en ce moment.

Je comprends si vous êtes en colère contre moi, j'ai moi même une petite pointe d'énervement et de désespoir quand je vois que la fic que j'adore n'est pas actualisée depuis longtemps et ceux, sans aucune nouvelle de l'auteur... C'est pourquoi je prends la décision de vous prévenir avec honnêteté.

Pour la suite... J'imagine que je reprendrais sur de nouvelles bases l'écriture, dans un tout autre registre, même si je resterai evidemment basée sur Harry Potter, j'écrirai sûrement du slash HPLV, mon couple préféré... Je pense que c'est le seul qui puisse me réconcilier avec l'écriture, a présent. Certains résumés et idées sont deja couchés sur papier, en sécurité, mais une chose est sûre, je ne publierais plus avant d'avoir beaucoup de chapitre d'avance. Je vais donc laisser tout ca mariner et voir où cela va me conduire... Je vais donc etre surement absente quelques temps du site, en tant qu'auteur du moins, je reste pour lire vos fictions. C'est plus sûr je pense, surtout avec mon inspiration fuyante actuelle. Mais je reviendrais, soyez en sur, je n'ai pas fini mon travail ici et j'ai encore beaucoup de projets de fiction (allez voir mon profil pour plus d'explications) mais comme je l'ai dit, ceux ci restant des projets, je ne m'avance pas et ne vous donne pas de dates définitives de mon retour.

Alors, j'aimerai vous remercier pour tous vos mots d'encouragement pour mon BAC, vos mises en follows/favoris, et surtout pour votre compréhension, aujourd'hui.

Qui sait... peut être que je reviendrai finir ces fictions un jour...

Et une mention spéciale, j'ignore si elle le verra mais c'est important pour moi, a ShannaRya, une auteur d'une fic HPLV dont je suis devenue fan, et qui est elle, est devenue une amie. Merci pour tes précieux conseils qui m'ont permis de ne pas désespérer totalement et pour ton aide future. Tes réponses rassurantes et encourageantes ont eclairé nombreuses de mes journées. Alors merci pour ça aussi.

 _Bichtouille_


End file.
